She Is The Sunlight
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: A few years after the Guardians defeat Pitch, Jack Frost found a lost dog, with no owner in sight. Since the dog wouldn't take no for an answer, he reluctantly brings the dog with him to the Guardians meeting. When Jack's staff becomes missing, and Pitch's nightmares return, the dog takes him on a wild adventure he will never forget. (Full summary inside) OC X Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note:**

**Hello guys! Thanks for opening up this story and I give you guys a bunch of thanks! It means a lot to me that you read this! I have HUGE plans for this story and have been thinking through this quite a lot. I want to thank CartoonCaster21 for helping me decide on what idea I should use (I had two separate ideas) she really did help, so this chapter is for her, and anyone else who loves Rise of the Guardians. The story will probably take a long time to progress, and I promise I won't rush it too much, so you won't see my OC in quite awhile.**

**Summary:**

**A few years later after the Guardians defeat Pitch, Jack Frost in the middle of his morning frost route, found a lost dog, with no owner in sight. Since the dog wouldn't take no for an answer, he reluctantly brings the dog with him to the Guardians meeting. When Jack's staff becomes missing, and Pitch's nightmares return, the dog takes him on a wild adventure he will never forget. Which finally leads him to the culprit of the crime. Jack finds himself getting closer to the culprit and to Pitch's plan. (AU story of Jack's past) OCX Jack Frost**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

I don't really remember where I was exactly, all I thought of was the sound of my bare feet crunching against some crispy leaves.

"Autumn."

I hated the ring to that word, "winter" sounded so much more refreshing. Fall was one of the seasons that brought 'some' ice, but not enough to satisfy my taste. Well, I did get to have some fun with frosting the pumpkins sitting on the curbs of the driveways. I crunched my toes, making sure they were still opposable, and decided to sit at a nearby dark park bench. A grin crept up my face from the little boy and girl playing together in the sandpit. Their loud squeaky voices rang through my pink tinged ears.

"Sammy! You ruined my shovel!"

"No I didn't you brought it here like that!"

"Liarrrrrrrr!"

"I'm not a liar! Mommy!" Sammy whined his small chubby face splashed with red from the cold air. His mother came running towards the little boy, and scolded him under her breath. I enjoyed watching the small gestures, and movements of the kids talking, my mouth forming a smile and my white teeth glimmered in the morning light. I glanced to my side for a second, sensing some strong spirit like a little kid, I hoped the kid wouldn't notice me sitting on the park bench alone in broad daylight. Though I don't mind being alone, since it's easier to do my job that way. My ice eyes flickered again, this time seeing a dog entering the small park.

"Doggie! Doggie!" the small blonde girl yelled crazily, pointing at the calm dog sitting in front of the sand pit. The Mother rolled her eyes and stated, "We have to start going, we have no time for doggies," the kids groaned but followed their Mom anyways despite of the golden dog still sitting. The dog stared at me a little too long for comfort, and I looked behind me to see if it lost a ball or it's owner.

There was no sight of anyone; I was in a small town so it made sense. This dog was getting creepier by the second, when I noticed it coming towards my bench. The dog's brown eyes stared before sitting in front of me. I smiled awkwardly as I quickly slid to the other side of the bench, hoping the large dog just wanted a seat.

This obviously wasn't true. Again, big brown eyes, this time the dog smiled and began panting. His bad breath could last a mile, if the dog continued to open its large mouth. I slid to the other side, but he followed once again. I groaned, "What do you want?!" the dog nudged its raven nose against my leg, and began to lick my feet.

I am seriously not joking…

I instantly stood up and bent down to face the oversized dog. "Are you lost or something?" I questioned as I furrowed my eyebrows angrily, and began checking its faded pink collar, my cold hand glazed against his soft, wavy coat of fur. He was definitely warm through ALL the seasons. I guess we're the same. The gold metal tag engraved his name; I squinted to read it before he could start to lick my face.

"Goldie, huh? So you're a girl, then?" I questioned the calm dog. Well, most boy dogs were pretty jumpy and energetic, and that explained the licking. It scared me that I actually knew something about dogs, I don't really remember momentarily petting one before. Most of the time, the owners would be standing with their pets. Sadly the owner of Goldie put no contact information whatsoever, which is pretty stupid if you ask me.

So what else could I do but bring this dog to North? I thought he might enjoy having a new helper in his grand establishment. Though, I forgot one important factor. Today was the meeting of the Guardians. Yup, this is bound to end bad, especially with a bunny-kangaroo in the same room as a dog. He is definitely going to kill me for this.


	2. Chapter 2: Disasters, and Tea Parties

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! It means a lot! Thanks goes to CartoonCaster21, Artemis Queen of the Night, Oh-before-p, Hawkwing-Mistkit, Mai'shardstyle, MusicOfMadness, Rainbow Leo, moonstar the dragonwolf, tomboy4997, flowerpower71, and ChellyErinClark! Thank you all! This chapter is supposed to be funny and a good read! Enjoy and R&R!**

_**Chapter 2: Disasters, and Tea Parties**_

"So you called us for what, a tea party?" I sarcastically stated as I leaned against the colourful wall in North's workshop. Bunnymund was sitting down drinking some hot coffee, and I eyeballed him from behind his furry head. North had called all of us, though Sandman and Tooth Fairy were late, and for once I came on time- obviously never happening again.

Goldie was hidden underneath the red table that North and Bunnymund sat at. The advantage of coming early…

It is much easier to hide your dog when no one is looking.

It was a good thing I came early though; I wouldn't know what to do if North saw the golden dog. He probably would give me one of those Russian grumbles. Goldie didn't even remotely mind traveling with me to the North Pole; she merely followed me as if she were born to do so. I wondered if she was some sort of message from the Man in the moon…

When I arrived at the workshop, no one was in sight and I stuffed Goldie under the nearby table as quickly as possible, freezing her fur slightly to keep her calm. She lay down, tired from the ride here, and I shoved her leash's loop under one of the table's legs, so she couldn't go running around.

North's helpers were busy working and didn't seem to notice the disruption, but I faintly remember one of the elves giving me the evil eye.

That was definitely creepy.

North's bulky body awkwardly sat in a small red chair as he sipped on a large mug of what I guessed was alcohol, at least from the musky smell of his breath that I could smell from where I stood. I could tell he was mad about something. North furrowed his dark eyebrows; his cheeks flushed with shades of pink- an affect from the alcohol.

"Jack, does this _look_ like a tea party to you?" North muttered angrily, clearly fulfilling my assumptions. I tilted my pale face, "I don't know, maybe? Bunnymund does seem the type," I smirked to myself as I sat down on a green chair beside the furry bunny. Bunnymund merely scowled in response.

I frowned, that was definitely unusual.

_This must be important; there is no way in hell Bunnymund would ever show up over something small _I thought to myself as I felt the bumps and grooves of my staff. After a few minutes of silence Tooth Fairy fluttered in quickly, explaining herself as fast as possible before sitting beside North who merely nodded. I glanced at her and she gave me a worried look, then at North. I merely shrugged my shoulders in response; she must have noticed North's mood change. Sandman waddled in, yawning half the time before taking his seat next to me. Before I could even look at Sandman, North started to grumble his throat sounding tired.

"Well to start off, we have another problem," North began, and no one spoke so he continued, "The reports of Pitch's nightmares has increased- no doubled than the amount before."

I immediately said, "What? Don't tell he's back again!" clearly not happy about this new situation.

North stated quickly, "No, this time it is not Pitch, because if it was, then I would be able to locate him by now. This is someone else we never met, an insider."

"So one of Pitch's followers did this?! Well, we can easily defeat them, especially if they are weaker than that wimpy Pitch!" Bunnymund replied, placing his teacup down on his plate.

"Sorry, Bunnymund. It won't be as easy as you think. The dreams are much more personal than last time. The person who did this can recognize children's memories. Just like Tooth Fairy's powers," North explained pointing to the videos of the kid's dreams. Tooth Fairy gasped slightly from the power they had, that was the same as hers, and she looked at the screens in horror. Some of the memories she recognized, and she couldn't stand looking at the children's memories that were destroyed.

"So what DO we know?" I questioned impatiently, thinking I could start kicking the new threats around. I quickly glanced under my seat noticing, Goldie stirring underneath the table, and licking my hands. I snickered slightly and North gave me a weird look. I pushed Goldie's face away, and returned to my neutral look, so North continued on.

"Right now we are trying to pin-point a pattern in the children they choose, meanwhile I want you guys to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary," North answered and nodded his head as if approving what he said was correct.

A nearby elf was moving around some new toys for the children, when he spotted the doggie under the table. He gasped, and doubled glanced for the second time.

He must have been imagining things.

The elf dropped the box he was holding, and scampered under the table and eyed the dog. The large dog turned from Jack's legs and stared right at the elf. The elf gulped for a second and then the dog did the worst thing possible.

She barked.

Everyone froze at the table, including myself and I suddenly put on a fake smile. North grumbled angrily, "What was that?" Tooth fluttered around searching for the source but came back empty handed. I was surprised Goldie didn't follow the hummingbird, or lick her yet and I stated, "It was probably one of the Yetis, you know how angry they can get."

North gave me a suspicious glance before continuing, though I wasn't paying any attention. My eyes were glued on the fact that the dog could practically flip the table over any second.

Yeah, I was definitely screwed.

The small skinny elf waddled over to the bulky oversized North and repeatedly started to tap him to catch his attention. I glared at the stupid elf for ruining my plan. North shoved the elf away, "Not right now, I'm in the middle of talking." North was getting really pissed since the elf wouldn't leave him alone, so he decided to ignore him.

I felt Goldie moving underneath the table and I whispered a be quiet to her and Tooth questioned, "Who are you talking to?" I snickered, "Uh…you! I was saying you look really pretty!"

Before I could look at Tooth's reaction, Goldie suddenly decided to start nudging my legs angrily. I averted my gaze from Tooth and tried to make my movements seem natural. Clearly, the dog wasn't worth bringing to the meeting- hell I should've skipped the stupid meeting about this new Pitch! I mean who cares if he's coming?! If we defeated him once, we can do it again!

Goldie was about to nudge me again, when she noticed the feet sitting next to mine were abnormally large. She sniffed the feet and stopped bothering me.

And boy was I glad about that. I relaxed a little, and noticed Tooth Fairy looking at me so I blushed a little. Maybe I shouldn't have lied to her? She may have taken my words to mean something else…

The elf started motioning weirdly, and North roared, "The presents caught on FIRE?!" clearly misinterpreting his actions.

The elf started shaking his head furiously and North started yelling again, "SOMEONE PULL THE ALARM THE PRESENTS ARE ON"- but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"AHHHHGHHGHGH!" Bunnymund shrieked crazily jumping from his seat causing his chair to go flying into the wall behind him.

I gasped as I saw Goldie's mouth connected with Bunnymund's foot.

This is not going to end well…

Goldie chased after Bunnymund who was screaming like a little girl, and Goldie barked ferociously at him, her voice deepening angrily. Her teeth were even shown to all of us who were standing there.

Did I mention that no one moved? Yeah… that's not happening anymore…

North curses, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

When Goldie was about to bite Bunnymund once again North grabbed her faded pink collar before she could lunge at Bunnymund who was glued against the wall.

North instantly turned his blue eyes right to me.

I knew petting her and freezing the top of her fur would be a bad idea…

"Jack, why did you BRING the DOG?" North yelled, his thick eyebrows furrowing and knitting together.

Translation, I'm double screwed.

"Ugh… what dog?" I asked innocently as I searched around. Bunnymund had sat on the ground and was still gasping for breath from how scared he was, I couldn't blame him though I literally thought Goldie was going to kill him too.

"This dog," North grumbled, pointing right at Goldie who now lied down, but North didn't dare let go of her collar, "the one that was hiding under my table, that I would like to mention, is now knocked over?"

I scanned the room, I hadn't noticed but the beautifully set table filled with tea and everything was now tipped over, and even shattered the ancient teacups from who knows how long ago. I shrugged innocently in response, a smile creeping up my face.

"Hey, I may like him because he hates Bunnymund, but that doesn't mean he's mine," I stated simply, as if it were the truth.

North looked at me as if I was the muffin man, and started spouting like a walrus coming out of the water. North loosened his grip on the collar and Goldie came running towards me. She set her head on my lap, since I was still sitting down. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, and wagged her large tail happily.

"Oh, yeah I see how he's not your dog," Bunnymund remarks from Goldie's signs of affection as he got up from the ground.

I pushed her face away and put my hands in the air, "I have no idea why he's doing that! Okay? I never met her till" – but I was pushed out of the air in my lungs.

Goldie literally pounced on top of me causing, me AND the chair to come tumbling down onto the ground. I hit my head against the ground and rubbed the aching pain.

Now I was triple screwed, and not to mention humiliated.

Bunnymund burst out laughing at Goldie who licked my face, leaving her sloppy saliva all over my forehead. North grumbled but smiled at the funny dog.

I jumped up quickly, "She followed me," I swung my arm over her, "Can we keep her?" I pleaded excitedly. I smiled hoping they would be fooled and let me keep her.

I was wrong.

"NO," North shouts angrily, as he crossed his arms revealing his printed tattoos.

"Please North? Pretty please! Can we keep her?"

"You still want to KEEP HIM?"

I gasped loudly clearly offended, "IT'S A GIRL!" as I covered her floppy ears so she couldn't hear him anymore. Goldie merely opened her mouth and began panting; her mouth formed a wide smile.

"WHATEVER! This is NOT happening Jack, you are not a chi"-

"Preettttty Preeettty Pweeease Pleeeeease?!"

"I already answered y" –

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top! Pretty Pretty Pwease with a cherry on top! PREEEEETTTTYYYY PLLEEEASEEE! PREE"-

"FINE!" North yelled practically red by the time I finished begging.

I grinned and hugged Goldie's warm body of fur. Bunnymund scoffed, "You're too soft on the kid." "Shut up," North snapped quickly as he lightly punched the bunny.

The bunny rubbed his arm from the hard punch, "Hey give the second furry animal in the room some credit okay? I'm pretty cute too," Bunnymund joked trying to pose like a model. North laughed, in a thick Russian accent, and I countered, "Yeah, if someone was blind, maybe. And had no sense of dignity."

Bunnymund growled but everyone merely laughed. Tooth Fairy approached the large dog, as Goldie got off my lap. She smiled at me before hovering over Goldie, her wings rapidly beating, and she peered down at her, her eyes gleaming. Suddenly she opened Goldie's large muzzle and began checking and counting her teeth.

She smiled broadly and said the dog was perfectly healthy, and had the whitest teeth she has ever seen on a dog! I chuckled at her excited state as Goldie wandered around and stepped towards the elf that gave her the evil eye. Goldie yawned at him and lay down, her front paws still laying out. Her ears perked up as she watched the elf that was trying to push her away.

Sandy nudged me in approval his brown eyes softening, before walking to Goldie. Goldie and Sandy just stared at each other for a long time as if they communicated through eyes. It was really creepy to watch…

Goldie even stood up and towered over him a little! It was hilarious, North even admitted he didn't mind her but became serious when he asked where I found her. I was glad he had brightened up from his angry mood about Pitch from before. Relieved, I smiled. I told him the story of how I thought the dog was a kid, then about the lack of contact information.

North frowned at the story and thought the dog may be someone important that was sent to him for a reason, "Sometimes things come to you in the most least expected ways…" North was staring at Goldie his blue eyes seeming softer, I looked too, she noticed me and stared at me then North.

She really did communicate well. It was sort of scary in a weird way. Maybe just maybe the Man in the moon sent her, and if he did I'm sure I will figure out why.

"Try finding her owner, you can stay the night here to rest, I'm sure I have some dog food lying around here somewhere. I use to have a dog once too," he replied pointing to his large workstation filled with determined workers. Tooth encourage me to stay, even though I hated listening to the stupid Yetis work all night, she thought it would be good for Goldie to get used to her setting since Goldie may have been exhausted from the loss of her owner.

I thought the same thing and we even got her a bowl of water, which she lapped up, quickly with her long pink tongue. We continued our meeting about Pitch and everyone was assigned a certain area to look for anything suspicious. I was assigned the same area and town where I found Goldie, so I could hit two birds with one stone instead of traveling around the place.

After the meeting ended North gave everyone a look of dismissal, and we all departed. I wished Sandy goodbye and gave him a high five with a bright smile. I waved at Tooth who was busy chattering with her fellow workers. Bunnymund gave me a grunt and the furry bunny squinted at Goldie in a suspicious manner as he left. Goldie smiled wildly at his reaction and I couldn't help but giggle.

I was about to leave to our room that North gave us to stay in when I heard North's loud voice booming against my back.

"Oh, and Jack?" North asked towards my backside and I turned to face the old man.

"If you see any sign of threat, show no mercy. Cause I'm positive they wouldn't show any mercy to you," North stated, his white beard swinging from his movement.

"Yeah, see you later!" Jack replied before flying off towards his room, along with Goldie who trailed slowly behind.

"That kid's gotta learn sometime soon that not every kid is a good kid out there," North said to himself as he sat back down in his chair. His eyes drifted towards the screens filled with haunting memories of the children, he wondered who could be down so deep to do such a thing to others.

Then he remembered how deep Pitch was.

**Writer's Note:**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was supposed to be funny and random, and it was really fun to write about the Guardians because each of the reacted differently about the dog. I would like thank CartoonCaster21 for the idea of the dog getting caught by North and jumping on Jack XD she is an awesome friend of mine and you should check out her profile on fanfiction sometime ;) ~cookies for her~ **


	3. Chapter 3: Who's There?

_**Chapter 3: Who's There?**_

Jamie was standing on his lawn like he always was, and was playing in the snow by himself. I walked up to him thinking I could have some fun with him. "Hey kiddo," I greeted. Once Jamie saw me his face fell, seeming much darker than before.

My eyes narrowed and I took a step back. Jamie glared and me, his eyes forming tears at the sight of me. "Jack how-how could you hurt me like this?" he shouted, his eyes not leaving my icy ones.

My heart broke instantly in half.

I said, "what are you talking ab" – "Just stop talking Jack! I don't trust you anymore! Not what after you took from me!" His eyes were becoming more distance, as if he wasn't even talking anymore.

I couldn't even speak. I didn't steal anything! My hands shook at what he threw at me. A dog bowl lay in front of me, with the dog's name neatly printed on the metallic object.

It spelled Goldie.

My hands shook and I said, "Don't worry Jamie," I didn't want him to stop believing in me, "I have her with me I'm sure she's here somewhere." I turned around but she was no where in sight.

Jamie screeched, "Y-You lied to me! You said she was okay! This is all your fault Jack!"

My eyes widened, Jamie was balling his eyes out on the ground, and his nose was turning red. I had never seen him so worked up before.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth!? Why did you lie?!" he repeated, and pointed his shaking hand towards a pile of snow. I had a sickening burning feeling in my stomach as I walked towards the small hill of snow.

Goldie was lying there.

Her eyes were lifeless, and still lay opened. Her neck was turned in a wrong angle, and blood was splattered from her muzzle to the clumps of red snow surrounded her.

She wasn't breathing.

My body trembled as I knelt down. How did this happen? I did this? H-how could have I done this? My eyes were watering at the sight of her face. Fer lifeless face.

She was dead. Completely gone. I touched her fur and immediately pulled my hand away. Her fur was even colder than my hands.

My breaths shuddered as I turned and stared into Jamie's eyes.

Jamie's face was becoming darker by the second and I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"I will never forgive you Jack! I will never never never never NEVER forgive you!" he screamed as he kicked my motionless legs. He ended up on the cold icy ground sobs escaping his breaths.

"JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN! I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU ANYMORE!" he roared his voice piercing my heart as if he stabbed me.

Suddenly, a dark figure loomed behind Jamie and I shouted for him to look out but he didn't listen to me. A skinny arm came from the shadows patting the little boy on the back. "That's right Jamie forget about Jack Frost… he doesn't love you anymore," his voice whispered in the winds, causing shivers up my spine.

Pitch's pale face appeared behind Jamie and wide smile plastered onto his long skinny face. My body shook at the sight of him touching Jamie.

I screamed to Jamie and started to search for my staff but it was no where in sight. When I looked back to them Jamie's eyes were becoming darker, and as lifeless as Goldie's.

"That's right Jamie…forget," Pitch melodically placed his pale hand on the side of Jamie's face that was turning paler by the second.

I tried to grab Jamie but my arm went through him as if I wasn't even alive anymore.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as Pitch's hands caused blood to drip from Jamies forehead lightly cascading down his check.

Pitch let his hand fall down and Jamie tumbled onto the ground, as if he were a doll waiting to be carried.

"JAMIE!" I screeched as I rushed towards him.

Pitches face appeared behind me, and I noticed Jamie's face looked the same as Pitch's. I turned to the other Pitch who grinned at my narrowed eyes. His voice dripped like venom, "Oh little Jack little Jack, Jamie doesn't believe in you anymore, remember?" I cursed at him and turned back to Jamie who still looked like Pitch.

"Silly Jack. Now are happy about what you did?" my face turned, my eyes getting smaller by the second, my heart beating faster than I could imagine, "Are you ready to pay the price for what you did my little Jack?"

He placed his icy hand onto my shoulder.

Then everything went black.

I flashed my eyes open gasping for breath, my body trembling and dripping with sweat. I darted my eyes around the room, still seeing Pitch's creepy face grinning at Jamie's lifeless eyes. My heart hammered against my chest, and the images faded from my mind.

I was sitting on a bed, in a small room. My darting eyes narrowed at the sight of the window opened. I jumped out of bed and scampered towards the window with white curtains flowing around from the winds. I nearly stubbed my toe on my nightstand as I flinged myself to the open window.

Cool air brushed against my hot and sticky body as I peered out the window. The giant moon appeared close to the ground, even though it was far away in space, and the deserted tundra looked spacious and remote. No one was around. Relieved that Pitch wasn't here I looked back into the dark room. I still gasped for breath as I flopped myself onto the carpeted floor. I lay there for a couple of minutes as my heart pumped to reach blood.

I don't think I ever experienced my heart beating that fast. It was almost as if it was starting to hurt whenever it beat in the dream.

I shuddered.

I never experienced such a terrifying, skin crawling nightmare ever. At least not with familiar faces.

I lifted my pale hands up against the bright moon casting shadows in my room. They were still shaking.

I put my cold hands to my sides and checked the time flickering on the clock on top of my nightstand. It was 1:00 AM.

Once my heart began to pace normally, and my hands only shook a little, I decided to stand up. The cold air filled the entire room, so I decided to close the window so Goldie wouldn't freeze to death. Realization coming over me, I searched the room for the golden dog.

For a moment I froze thinking someone had taken her from me, then I when I looked on the other side of my bed, sitting on the floor I was Goldie sleeping peacefully on the ground. A sigh of relief came over me as I walked to her calming face. Her body lay normally, unlike in my horrifying dream and her ivory damp nose took in long breaths of air.

I beamed down at her for a quiet moment, and noticed how she lay her large body outstretched onto the side, as if she did it all the time.

And I'm sure she did.

I envied the fact she could dream peacefully without a nightmare nearly breaking her heart. I looked at my bed, thinking of what to do next, but the bed seemed much too scary at the moment. I would rather stay up instead of have another nightmare. So headed downstairs and took my time to reach the tea room, which was now completely cleaned up and organixed. I lazily sat down on one of the chairs and tapped my fingers against the table.

This was really boring.

My throat felt dry, and dehydrated from the energy-consuming dream so I walked to the kitchen in North's large station. The kitchen was filled with many foods as I looked into the fridge, but I settled on some chocolate ice cream from the freezer.

The one benefit of having a nightmare, were the treats that came afterwards. I poured myself a glass of water from the Brita container in the fridge and drank the cup quickly. I wiped my mouth from the water, and decided to refill another cup of water.

I drank the metallic tasting water and searched for a spoon in the many cupboards in North's kitchen. _Why the hell do you need so many damn cupboards North?! I know your huge but do you seriously need 50 packs of Chewy bars? _I cursed to myself, until I finally reached the utensils. I quickly grabbed a spoon and stabbed it into the ice cream.

I smiled victorious, before gulping down a bunch of cold icy piece of heaven into my mouth. My head spinned and burned from the brain freeze, but hell it was worth it to get my mind off things. I hungrily mumbled as I ate the tasty treat until I heard a door creak out of nowhere. I paused for a moment listening for any other sounds. Not hearing anything, I continued to eat greedily.

Then I heard it again coming from the living room with the giant plazma screen T.V. for, 'entertainment purposes,' North always said. _Yeah,_ he just wants to watch the sports in 'High Definition.'

I questioned nervously my voice wavering and cracking slightly, "W-Who's there?" This better not be North or Bunnymund playing games, or else someone is definitely going to get hurt. And if it IS Bunnymund I'm sure Goldie would _love_ to have another one of her chats with him.

I tiptoed towards the room, and stumbled slightly since I was getting pretty tired from the annoying day. But I guess it was yesterday since its 1:00 in the morning! It was pitch black, and I didn't bother to even remotely find the light switch. There were a gazillion lights in this place, so I don't even try anymore.

I saw the leather couch and a small nightlight plugged in a nearby outlet. It barely even lit the room but I decided to sit near it since I had a feeling I heard someone here.

I was getting pretty sleepy and before I even knew it my eyes were closing by themselves, and I had fallen into slumber. This time my dreams were blank, as they usually were and filled with nothing but darkness.

My worried nerves relaxed and my tensed shoulders appeared more slouched as I fell drowsily onto the cool tiled floor. I heard footsteps coming toward me, but I didn't bother looking up. I knew if they were a threat I would be dead by now.

Or at least that's what I thought.

**Writer's Note:**

**I know this seems short but I really didn't want to continue or else it would be SUPER LONG! And I don't like it when my stories are a drag to read, so tell me what you think! Longer chapters or shorter? Tell me what you think! Oh and do you have any ideas who was there? Or what will happen next? Tell me your guesses! Also were you guys scared in the beginning?! Please tell me cause I'm don't know whether it seemed scary or not! XD Thanks for the support with reviews, faves, and follows! It means a lot! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Morning

**Writer's Note:**

**I'm happy I got reviews and faves! :D YAY! I hope you enjoyed the scare in the last chapter, now I can continue! ;) I am sorry for the short chapter again XD I will plan more next time I promise! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

_**Chapter 4:**** Missing Morning**_

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids as I mumbled to myself. Memories of last night flashed before my eyes and I realized where I was sitting.

I was lying on the cold living room floor.

Though the only difference was there was light pouring into the room and I closed my eyes almost immediately and began to rub them. Noises of a loud T.V. banged through my ears. I also felt a warm source of soft fur sitting beside me.

When I opened my eyes again, Goldie lay beside me curled up into a ball with her brown eyes looking seemingly bored and drowsy.

She wasn't a morning person either.

Once I got used to the eye-bleeding lights, I sat upright and began petting my new companion. I noticed North cheering on one of his favourite teams on the wide screened T.V, his back facing me. I stated, "North! How long have you been awake?"

North turned and smiled joyfully, "Few hours ago."

I was about to get up until I noticed I was covered in a blanket. The blanket felt silky, as if it was made of a special material. It was the weirdest blanket to give someone when they were asleep…

I questioned, "North, did you put this on me?" as I stood up and threw the silky blanket at the old man's large head. The old man grumbled as he took it off his head, not liking the fact that I was interrupting him watching T.V. He stated, "No, I didn't. Must have been an lf or a Yeti." Iraised my eyebrow, it didn't even seem even remotely possible for an elf to give me this. All the elves ever did was give me stink eyes!

I think it's cause the Yeti's steal all their work…

I shrugged in response as I sat on the couch next to North who took up half of the couch, not even bothering to think of it further, since it was just a stupid blanket. I remember the nightmare I had quite clearly, but for some reason I felt like I was forgetting something... but what could it be?

After a few seconds of thinking, I decided that it was pointless. I thought visiting Jamie would be a good idea for today, since he may recognize Goldie. North wouldn't let me leave on an empty stomach. He said something about an old folk tale from Russia? I have no clue.

I sat on the small tea-table, slowly crunching on some noisy toast with butter. I glanced at Goldie a couple times as she ate her dry dog food. I had a hunch something could happen to her, so from now on for the whole day I decided to watch her non-stop.

I definitely don't want her to drop dead. And so far the plan was a success.

Goldie continued her mannerisms as she usually did despite my worried glances. Goldie rested her muzzle on my lap and looked up with huge brown eyes that glimmering from the lighting in the room.

She was WAY too cute! Even I couldn't handle it! I struggled from the urge to give her a piece of my toast. So I decided to make conversation with North for a distraction. North currently was shoving a bunch of pancakes into his large mouth.

"I'm taking Goldie to meet Jamie," I stated as I crunched on my toast again. North raised his bushy white eyebrow, "Are you sure about that Jack? Shouldn't you look for her owner?"

I looked away from his blues eyes, not really wanting to explain the nightmare to the old man. I decided to avoid the matter completely, "I think he may recognize her, since he lives in the area where I found her."

North stared at me suspiciously, as if I was hiding something. No wonder he's so good at his job! He can tell whose naughty or nice through how they talk…oh he's good! But not good enough to catch me!

North mumbled after he ate his pancakes, "I guess you can go, but only for a little bit, and if there is any sign of danger, risk your life," – I cut him off, "For the children, yes I already know that North."

I pushed my now empty plate away from me, and stood up from my small chair. "Well I'm going, so see ya later," I grunted as I began clipping Goldie to her leather leash. She licked my face and I recoiled from her immediately.

"Uh, Jack? Aren't you going to tell me why you were asleep on the floor in my living room?" North grumbled as soon as I began walking away. I froze and turned, putting on a fake smiled, "Um…Goldie had to go to the bathroom! So I took her outside, and she went and I was tired so I fell asleep."

North rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. When you get back tell me the real story." I groaned as I walked off towards the exit as North began reading the newspaper. North widened his eyes and exclaimed quickly, "Jack, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked, "What?!" North scowled, in a disapproving matter, "Your staff!"

I face palmed at what he said, I was stupid enough to leave my bedroom without my staff, in the middle of the night, when pitch was lurking out?! I think I was turning completely insane! I scowled to myself as I walked towards my unoccupied bedroom, and searched for the large wooden staff.

The staff wasn't anywhere I looked, and I began to search even more frantically. Don't tell me I lost that stupid staff! How could I lose a staff?! It's huge!

I growled in defeat as I flopped onto the fluffy bed, hoping it could just appear out of thin air…

That clearly was not happening.

I reluctantly got up to leave, and reported the missing staff to North who said he would make a search party for it. The staff was what I needed in order to control winter, without my staff I was some stupid teenager with no shoes. And it was bad enough already that I looked that way to everyone!

North let me take a portal to Jamie's front yard, so Goldie and I arrived at Jamie's house in a matter of seconds.

The area was covered in small amounts of ice, though no piling snow was in sight. And I couldn't even do anything about it. I glanced at Goldie who was licking some water in a dirty puddle, I pulled her leash to start up towards the house, but she didn't budge. So I waited patiently for a few minutes until she actually looked up from smelling the grass, I glared at her before sauntering up the vacant driveway.

I heard Jamie's loud voice coming from the front door yelling cheerfully, "Mom! I'm going to Derek's house! See you later!" I heard a response from his Mom before the small boy came running out, right into my stomach. "Oof," I groaned as he ran into me, "Watch where you walk kiddo!"

Jamie stepped back and looked up at me, his face lighting up almost immediately, "I thought you couldn't come back till next week Jack!" he exclaimed excitedly. I teased, "I thought you said you missed me?"

Jamie laughed, "Of course I did!" his eyes noticed my lack of a staff, "Where's your stick," he asked bluntly. I smiled at Jamie's worried look, "don't worry, I just lost it, North is looking for it right now. And it's a staff!"

Jamie snorted and began to run towards the iced sidewalks, wearing his red hat and mittens, with a small light coat on. His brown hair turned lighter in the sunlight, and his brown eyes shone as he skidded around on the ice. "So why are you here early?" the boy questioned.

I replied, "I found a dog and thought you might recognize her." Jamie looked up quickly, "A dog?! Where is she?!" I smirked and pointed behind me and stated, "She's right here." Jamie laughed so hard he fell over, "No she isn't!" he yelled between laughs. I turned quickly realizing the golden dog wasn't there, or anywhere for that matter.

"I swear, she was here a second ago!" I pointed and searched around feverishly, hoping she didn't wander off to far. When the hell did I let go of the leash anyways?! Maybe when I put my hands in my pockets…hm…

Jamie's cog came rushing out of his backyard with Goldie trailing behind and I could here Jamie's Mom yelling at their dog to stop. Jamie lunged at his dog and grabbed his red collar, and Goldie slid on the ice as she halted on the icy ground. I momentarily stood there shocked until I realized how hopeless Jamie was in holding his giant dog on his own.

I quickly helped Jamie bring his dog inside and I pushed Goldie away as she tried to run into the house, "Stop it Goldie!" I yelled at her crazily. Once everything settled down, the three of us sat on Jamie's porch. I noticed Jamie grew a couple of inches since the last time I saw him, even though I stayed the same. I was always frozen in time, wasn't I?

I sighed, "So do you recognize her?"

Jamie inspected Goldie for a few seconds and concluded, "Nope. Haven't seen her around here, why?"

"I found her in this area that's why," I stated plainly as I stood up, I waved at Jamie, "I'm gonna get going kid, it was really fun to see you again…I will see you soon."

Jamie pouted, "Can't you stay a little longer?!"

I frowned, "Sorry kiddo, I've got to go! And so do you, you said to your Mom you were going to your friend's house right?"

Jamie jumped up quickly realizing he was late, and yelled a loud Goodbye before scampering on the sidewalk towards his friend's house. Goldie and I settled on walking in the opposite direction.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it Goldie?" I asked as I looked down at her expectantly for an answer.

She smiled as she trotted on the large sidewalk, her tail wagging madly behind her. She had no clue what I just said didn't she?


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey! :D Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the small chapter XD Anyways I'm hoping this chapter will turn out better and a little more progressive, I'm also hoping it's good enough to satisfy you guys! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**I just wanted to remind you that this is an alternate universe (AU) fanfic of Jack's past, so his past differs completely from the movie.**

_**Chapter 5:**__** One Step Closer**_

I was crossing my arms, impatiently waiting for a couple of kids to stop crowding around Goldie who sat there letting them pet her, as she lay on the floor getting a belly rub. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. For the past few weeks Goldie and I searched the streets of the town where I found her. But, with no luck I started putting up lost dog signs of Goldie thanks to North's great poster making skills. North even added in a phone number to call in case the owner saw the poster - the phone barely rang - and we only had a few prank calls once or twice.

We were running out of luck, and we were getting desperate. Even Jamie began helping me hunt for the non-existent owner that seemed to never go out. I even decided to go to a nearby city, since Goldie may have wandered into this town.

But it turned into a disaster – let's just say it involved a hot dog stand and twenty animal control workers.

The whole fiasco ended with Jamie having to go to the animal shelter and pick up Goldie himself – since NO ONE could see me!

Yeah, that was definitely NOT happening again.

Every single day, some kind dog-loving person will always see Goldie walking alone, and swoon over her for a couple of minutes. I scowled once the little kids left her alone, and we started walking again. Fall was beginning to start ending soon so most trees lay bare, and the grass was muddy and wet from the rain. My bare feet crunched on top of leaves lying on the empty sidewalks as we continued our search.

We reached a small town park; I sat on a bench and took out a lunch North packed me. Living at North's place had become normal, and my other fellow guardians started living there as well due to Pitch's fearsome alleged nightmares returning. Tooth and her helpers I often found laying asleep at the tea table by the time Goldie and I headed home. Bunnymund always seemed to be chopping on a carrot in the kitchen as he scowled at the reports he was analyzing of the spotting of dark figures seen at children's houses. Sandy I barely even saw anymore, because he was so busy with desperately trying to control the children's dreams again. North I always found snoring loudly at his desk in his office with papers and other pieces of evidence surrounding him.

We were all tired, and fed up with Pitch coming back again. It was bad enough to deal with him once, but to deal with him again seemed crazy as hell. I have no clue what the Man in the Moon is trying to tell me through this, but clearly it doesn't involve finding Goldie's owner.

I finished my plain turkey sandwich and glanced at Goldie who sat in front of me whimpering for a piece of my sandwich. I shrugged to her stating, "Sorry, Goldie, it's all done." I stood up from the bench and tightened my grip on Goldie's leash as we began walking again.

I still didn't really know why I was so desperate to find the owner, and why I took so much care over Goldie. Ever since that stupid dream I had I have this sort of mortal connection with her. It's not really explainable. When North offered to take Goldie for the day, I flipped on him as if she was my kid or something. And Goldie was definitely NOT a human child.

I think it's cause I'm soft on anything that has cuteness surrounding them.

Yeah, that makes sense.

As for my staff that had gone missing, well it would be better to describe it as disappeared. North looked EVERYWHERE, and when I say everywhere I literally mean everywhere. The Yetis stayed up ALL night and looked at every nook and cranny of North's grand establishment. And boy, did that take long. It took them almost a whole week to get a certain and definite, "yes" that the staff was nowhere in the building.

North checked all of his security cameras but apparently the cameras had gone blank during the time period we were asleep. So the only conclusion was someone stole it – and to make it worse is that we have no leads whatsoever on who the hell thought stealing my staff would be a good prank to pull. And I know all about pulling pranks! I'm the prank master okay?!

I sighed, clearly getting myself over too deep in the water. I needed to calm down for the day so I decided to head back early. I was about to summon a portal for the two of us – North had taught me how- when a little boy walking with his Mom saw Goldie and I standing there on the sidewalk.

"Mommy! Look! That dog's leash is floating look!" the boy screamed excitedly as if he saw magic before his eyes and he pointed at Goldie and I. Almost instantly, I dropped the leather leash, hoping Goldie wouldn't notice and run away from me.

I sighed, clearly relieved when Goldie started smelling the grass, and the mother of the little boy grabbed his small arm, "Stop talking rubbish, why would a leash be floating in the air?" The boy pleaded, "But Mom! I'm telling you the truth I really saw it! I saw it!" The Mother rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly, "Okay, Okay I believe you but let's get going."

My eyes narrowed at what I just heard and I froze in my spot. My eyes glazed as a memory flashed before my eyes.

_I ran into a small home wearing a winter coat and a small scarf that was tucked into my coat. My icy eyes brightened as I skid inside the warm home. An elderly woman gave me a kind smile, a smile only a mother could hold. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" I yelled jumping up and down excitedly. She beamed down at me, wearing a long brown dress and a white apron, her gray hairs falling in front of her wrinkled face. Her eyes shone a light brown as she chuckled at my childish self, "What is it this time?"_

_I gestured crazily as if telling the story to her wasn't enough to satisfy my childish self, "I was walking home from school and I saw Santa's sleigh in a shop's window! I'm so happy he came! I really want to go and see him!" My Mom replied sweetly, "Oh sweetie I'm happy you had fun, but be careful when you walk by the stores, I don't want you getting hit by an automobile!" as she started taking off my scarf and coat. My face was flushed with red, from the cold, and my cold icy eyes glanced around, "But Mom! What about Santa?! Can I see him? Can I see him?!" _

_My Mom started hanging my coat on an old wooden coat rack and she turned her head to me, "Of course we will! You went last year didn't you?" I jumped excitedly as I started babbling again, "Guess what else I saw Mommy Guess what?"_

_She sighed as she made her way to the kitchen, "What did you see?" I beamed excitedly as I followed her and sat at the dining table, "I saw someone flying! In the air! It was SO pretty! I want to fly too!"_

_My Mother was looking at her book of recipes and glanced up sighing, clearly tired, "Sweetie, what do you mean there was someone flying? No one can fly except for Santa." I pouted, "But Mommy I'm telling you the truth I saw it! I saw it!"_

My eyes snapped from their daze and I looked around immediately. Noticing Goldie staring up at me cocking her head to the side as if wondering what I was doing. I gasped at what I just saw. What was that exactly? That must had been my imagination, right? How, and what was that? I never knew who my Mom was! Did I only see her because of the familiar conversation I heard just now?!

My head was spinning from all these questions that popped into my head every second, so I shook my head to come back to Earth. I took in a deep breath before summoning a portal – straight to North's work station- and no one wants to be there even more than me right now.

I needed answers- and the only place I can get them is at North's place - I needed these answers as quick as possible, no matter how much Goldie needed to go to the bathroom again.

When we arrived I skidded towards North and gasping for breath I stated, "The – Man – in –the –Moon," between breaths of air. North's blue eyes widened and stated to his Yetis that he was busy at the moment and pulled me towards his office and closed the door behind him. The door was about to close but Goldie's muzzle got in the way her ivory nose containing a large golden spot on the top sniffing the room. North sighed as he opened the door for her and she trotted, in her butt swaying. She sat next to me, and waited for me to pet her, but I ignored her wanting to explain to North what I had just seen.

I don't think I ever knew where I came from before, so this was a BIG deal to me.

"You saw something didn't you?" North muttered as he sat behind his large desk and into his velvet seat that was modified to fit his large body. "Yeah, I did," I stated plainly, a little glum sounding too. I didn't like thinking of my past, I found it a little gloomy and well, sad – I did die so I didn't feel the need to blurt it out straight away I guess.

"You know Jack, we all see little things from our pasts… all guardians do, but most of us can't really recall our whole past and try to piece it together. It's sort of a gradual thing… you won't just remember how you died instantly… it takes awhile maybe even centuries before you can fully grasp it," North recalled, his eyes appearing slightly misty, as if he was thinking of his past also.

I glanced at the ground and nodded, my icy eyes becoming blank.

"So, there is no need to rush to tell… you can tell us all when you are ready," North concluded, smiling at me slightly.

I sighed, "I wasn't planning on telling anyways," I didn't like the idea of North knowing as much of my past as I did. I really want to call this snippet of my life my own…

Goldie lay on the red carpet and looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I smiled back at her hoping she understood me.

Suddenly a Yeti burst through the large wooden door of North's office talking fast as he knocked over some furniture in the small room. North stood up his eyes wide understanding the Yeti's language that they all spoke.

"What is it?" I asked, North's eyes darted to me and narrowed even more becoming smaller by the second, "WHAT IS IT?!" I asked again but this time I jumped across from my seat and leaned onto his large desk.

"Your staff – the Yeti's found a note."

"WHAT?" I asked acting surprised, and North nodded.

"Wait, what exactly does that mean?" I blurted.

"It means we had the staff under our nose the whole time."

North stormed out of the room and Yeti followed quickly behind sputtering a bunch of words that made no sense to me.

I stood there dumbfounded, "What the hell?!"

I was never good with word problems.

**Writer's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! :D please leave me a review if you enjoyed reading this story! I really want to know what you guys think of this story! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Exchange

_**Chapter 6:**__** The Exchange**_

_Jack,_

_Meet me at the park where you found the dog at 12:30 PM on November 14__th__ if you ever want your staff back. Bring the dog – if you want your staff. _

_Be there on time._

_Unknown_

"What the hell?" was all I could think of saying as I read the note that was sitting in plain sight this _whole_ time. Was I stupid or something? How could I miss something so obvious?

I growled angrily as I crumpled up the stupid sheet of paper with the neat writing on it. "That's it. I'm done with this," I stated angrily, whoever pulled this annoying prank is screwed when I find them.

_I_ had to spend _a bunch_ of weeks with Goldie, trying to find her owner, and my stupid staff while the culprit just laughed at me and watched as I looked around for something they had the whole time?! "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING NOW!" I yell at the top of my lungs, totally fed up with this stupid person.

I threw the paper on the ground as I stomped out of the small bedroom. North grabbed my sweater's hood with his giant arm, "Where do you think you're going?" North grumbles his eyebrows furrowing. The Yeti behind him shrugged at my cold stare I gave the two.

"Where do you think? To the park! The place where I was supposed to go this WHOLE TIME!" I screeched stubbornly as I crossed my arms. North rolled his eyes as he lifted me into the air, still gripping onto my blue hood. "No, you are not going anywhere," North states our faces inches away from each other. I growled, "And why not?" North replies, "If you didn't notice, on the note you just crumpled it said to meet with you tomorrow."

I rolled my icy eyes, "So what? He knew I would take this long to find the stupid note; he totally did it on purpose. That's why; I'm _definitely_ going to show _him_ I found out earlier than he thought I would." North's blue eyes threw daggers at me, "_You_, are not going anywhere! Are you crazy? This could be Pitch's trap! He wants you to get angry with him so you can fall into his plan! You dimwit!" he spat as he knocked me in the head.

He dropped me on the ground, and I rubbed my aching head. I mumbled grouchily, "_Fine._ So what am I supposed to do? Not show up tomorrow? I have to get me staff back!"

North smiled down at me and gave me a quick wink, "Don't worry boy. I've got a plan." I raised my eyebrow at him before I stood up from the cold ground and stated, "Okay, spill it. Unless you want me to get killed by going to the park."

North smiled, "I've never wanted anything more than you getting outpranked by someone. Guess today is my lucky day, huh?" I rolled my eyes as we started walking towards the tearoom.

The next day, I woke up early due to the excitement of meeting the culprit. If it was Pitch, then I knew exactly what to expect and we would be ready for him… at least I hope we will.

North set up cameras at the park at a bunch of different angles, and all the Guardians will be parked in a truck a few blocks away just in case anything happens. I ate quickly as I mumbled to North with a chewy bar in my mouth, "Mhat bime fis rit mgain?" North was putting together a backpack filled with different devices and weapons he growled, "Don't talk while you're eating, boy!"

I wiped my cheeks that were filled with crumbs, and swallowed my food quickly before answering, "What time is it again?" North uttered, "Oh," and he lurched around from the tea table, and squinted at the giant golden clock that massively towered over them, "Hm… about 11:30." I sat up from my seat and looked at Goldie who lay asleep on the ground, "Come on Goldie we better start heading out. It's always good to be early."

Goldie opened her eyes at the sound of my voice, and grunted at me before closing her eyes again. North laughed at me cold stare at Goldie who wouldn't even remotely stand up, "Looks like she doesn't want to go!" North exclaims as he laughed hysterically as if he told the funniest joke alive. I rolled my eyes at the old man, and I tried pulling her leash but Goldie wouldn't budge.

I sighed and gave her a glare before I tried walking with the leash in my hand but Goldie just lay there. She was heavier than I thought she was! She merely slid a little on the ground, but I was tired and out of breath by that time. "Do you want me to use my ice?" I questioned angrily as I towered over her sleepy body.

Tooth fluttered over to me her purple – pink eyes gleaming, "Aw… she must be tired. She did stay awake until you went to bed Jack," she swoons as she pats Goldie's head. All of the Guardians came this morning for the huge mission that Goldie is completely ignoring. I scowled at Tooth, "Yeah, yeah. But she doesn't have to be so lazy about it! I mean seriously, she has four legs for God's sakes!"

Baby Tooth fluttered into Jack's face and poked his hoodie menacingly chirping madly at him. Jack shooed her away saying, "Okay, okay. I'll give her a couple more minutes of rest." Tooth smiled at my decision, patted my back, and North chuckled at Baby Tooth before turning to Bunny who stood with crossed arms. "Hey, is the truck ready?" North asked.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Oi mate, it's more than ready! Are we gonna get cracking soon? Before you think of going into that dumpster you call a sled." North laughed crazily and slapped Bunny on the back, and Bunny lurched forwards nearly falling, "You're just jealous, my boy!"

Tooth giggled and Sandy gave me a thumbs up, as a ready for the upcoming mission. Bunnymund sputtered, "You do realize we all aren't your boys, right?" North's face frowned, "Don't ruin my fun. Now let's get going and kick some doggie butt!" He rosy cheeks jumped as he lips formed a wide smile at everyone. North really did know how to brighten everyone's moods despite the children's dreams being haunted.

Goldie immediately jumped up when an elf's small foot accidentally stepped on her tail. She snapped at the elf, and held the shaking elf by the bell on his hat. Everyone laughed at the elf's scared look as North slapped the poor elf out of Goldie's large mouth. It had become normal of Goldie to nearly eat something. For the past few weeks Goldie ate a totally of three socks, which she puked out a few days after eating, five bowls of spaghetti when one of us wasn't looking and one underwear, which is bound to show up at some point.

I'm surprised she hasn't stopped breathing yet. Her stomach must be made of steel to withstand all these different fabrics…

I started making my way towards the portal North had opened for me, tightening my grip on Goldie's leather leash, we both walked in as I waved at the others before reappearing in the park where the two of us had first met.

It felt like years had passed since I had seen this place. It felt crazy and exciting at the same time that we were here again. But one questioned still remained. What did Pitch want with Goldie? Why did he want her so badly? Is she some sort of key to the hopes of the children's future dreams?

Well whatever it was he wanted, he won't get it. He's not touching Goldie in any way. That's the reason I have all the guardians a few blocks away ready to fight in order to protect her. I scanned the park quickly.

There was no one in sight.

Like the other time I came here I sat at the dark bench and Goldie sat in front of me, panting loudly. She really was oblivious to what may happen next… The culprit better show up, or else he will definitely regret it…

Goldie's ears perked up at the sound of leaves rustling and she stood up immediately. I did the same and turned to look behind us, but there was nobody there. I sighed and frowned at Goldie, "God Goldie, you scared me, don't do that again!" as I turned back to sit down until I saw a figure of someone standing in the park.

My light blue eyes widened at what I saw, and Goldie looked at me then at the figure quickly, and repeated her action over and over again. She was as surprised as I was.

I slid towards the figure, ice forming at my feet as I slipped towards the dark person…

The figure was a young girl who stood almost at the same height as me, wearing black boots, leggings and a long sleeve shirt. The thing that caught my attention was the fact that she was wearing a pitch-black cape with a large hood over her small head. The only bare part of her body visible was her lips and nose; her eyes lay hidden beneath the dark shadows of her hood. I just stood there for a couple of seconds, my eyebrows furrowing at her and my mouth was frozen gaping open.

The air around us became thick and cold. Her lips formed a straight line and didn't ever waver a little. I closed my gaping mouth, and I just stood there wondering what the hell happened. I still couldn't believe this girl was the one who pulled the stupid prank on me! And why am I not saying anything?! I should be yelling at her! I stated grouchily, "You have my staff," and I pointed at her pale hand that was gripping onto my tall wooden staff.

She countered quickly, "And you have my dog. So I guess we both want something." I raised my eyebrow at Goldie then at the unknown girl standing a few meters away from us. It seemed almost impossible that she could be Goldie's owner. "She's _your_ dog?" I blurt out, thinking she was insane. She looked way too serious to take care of someone as bright and happy as Goldie. Goldie was practically Santa Claus for God's sake!

She nodded and replied, "I will give you your staff if you give me Goldie." I asked immediately, "how do I know you will give it to me?" I was still surprised this girl could break into North's place _and _put out all of the cameras. Even _I_ couldn't pull that off. She shrugged, "Fine. If you want me to prove it so badly," she threw the large staff at me and I barely even caught it in time since I was caught off guard.

I widened my eyes as I stared at my staff then her, I squinted at the girl suspiciously before trying to check whether she broke my staff's powers some how. I swung my wooden staff around the park and a bunch of snowflakes and wind blew out of nowhere, and a large grin spread across my lips. Goldie still sat there, thinking this was completely normal thing to see.

My ice eyes shifted back to her hidden ones and she replied quietly, "So, are you satisfied?" I beamed at her, "Yes, yes I am," as I created ice on the sand pit and skidded across the slippery surface, I felt like a child out in the winter again. Boy, did I miss my staff like hell.

Goldie followed me helplessly as I skated and slid on top of the ice covered ground, Goldie's legs nearly buckled and fell but I caught her before she could hurt herself. I laughed joyfully as I looked up and noticed the girl still standing in the same spot looking as emotionless as before. I taunted, "Come on! Have some fun! Smile!" I shouted and motioned for her to have fun. The electronic earpiece that North placed in my ear buzzed with his loud voice, "Stop it Jack! She isn't a kid! She's bad! Don't taunt her unless you want to get killed!"

Ignoring his comment, I reached my hand out towards her, waiting for her to grab it. But she just crossed her arms on her skinny body, "Sorry. Not happening. I just came to take Goldie, then go." I frowned and skip up to her, and she backed up since I came too close to her, "Come on! You have to have some fun if you own her!" I exclaimed as I pointed at Goldie who was panting with a wide smile on her face.

The unknown girl shook her head, and took a step even further away from me, "Please just give Goldie back! I don't have time for this!" she said slightly louder than her quiet voice from before. She clearly didn't know how to yell because it sounded like she was talking normally. I stopped sliding and sighed, "Fine, I will only let you have her if she walks to you herself."

The girl frowned but answered, "Okay." And she bent down so she was at eye level with Goldie, in a high-pitched voice she called out to Goldie, "Goldie! Come here baby!" and once hearing her voice Goldie trotted towards the unknown girl. The girl gave the dog a small smile and pet her mumbling, "Who's the cutest little puppy? You are!"

I smiled at the two… I guess everyone loves Goldie. I think even over time Bunny had even gotten soft on her. Goldie wagged her tail furiously as her butt swayed in the cold air. Goldie licked her face and she smiled even more, as she continued to pet her. I had a feeling the girl wouldn't harm Goldie so I edged slightly closer.

The girl frowned as she looked up at me when I stated, "So? One thing I need to ask before I go, how the hell did you steal my staff without me even knowing it?" She gave me a small smile, "Don't you know already that a magician never tells their secrets?" I scowled as she started to get up and she grabbed onto Goldie's thick leash.

I really wanted to ask her more, but sensing my thoughts North growled in my pale ear, "Don't be stupid! You better hurry up and leave before something comes out at you!" I said, "Yeah, yeah," as I started flying towards the truck all of the Guardians were stuffed in.

I realized halfway there that I didn't even say goodbye to Goldie and started flying quickly back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU BETTER NOT BE FOLLO" – I took out the stupid earpiece and threw it away, it landed on the icy ground and shattered into a million pieces.

I was never the type to listen to orders anyways, so why start now?

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys! :D merry Christmas and happy holidays! **** I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you think! ;)**

**Jack: Come on and hurry up I need to get Goldie!**

**Me: Hold your horses! You can find her in the next chapter!**

**Jack: Why do I always have to wait for your stupid story!**

**ME: Because I'm the author okay?!**

**XD me randomly talking to characters hope you like and enjoy! :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Determination

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys :D Thank you for the reviews and the faves for my story! XD It means a lot and shows that people are actually reading this, so please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter ;)this chapter will hopefully be good… don't really know how it will play out yet…**

_**Chapter 7:**** Determination**_

I was speeding in the air, gliding and swiftly passing by buildings that blocked my path, my long legs lay still in the air, my bare feet feeling the cold air rush through my small toes. My eyes glanced everywhere I could look, panic rising in me every single second that passed. Where was Goldie? I needed to pet her one last time! And tell her to have fun! I have to make sure that girl didn't trick me! Why do I have a strange feeling I can't trust her!?

Normally I don't even remotely trust anyone, let alone someone I just run into! Am I losing myself? And why can't the Man in the Moon just lend me a hand for once?! What the hell did I ever do to him?! My frozen eyes stared up at the dimming sky, it was still daytime but the sky was clear and the moon was still visible despite the giant Sun's presence in the daylight. "Please," I whispered to the Moon, "Please, just tell me what the hell I'm doing wrong!" I waited staring at the moon for a couple of seconds. My eyebrows furrowed at the Man who never responded as I pleaded, "Come on! All I do is help you out! Sure people started to believe in me, sure children now love me! But, please I never met a dog like Goldie who cared for me like that! So please don't let her leave! I don't want her to! Just help me once in my life when I need you the most!"

I was bent down now, my eyes buried over my furrowed eyebrows; I clenched my fists stubbornly as I waited for a response, a sign, anything at all to help me find Goldie! My eyelids cringed as they felt a bright light shine on them; I slowly opened my eyes, realizing the Moon was shining light as a message to me! I turned immediately, and searched as to where the bright light headed, hoping with all my heart it led straight to Goldie.

My eyes scanned the small town until my icy blue eyes landed on a little kid who was playing outside with his friends. It was Jamie! And he was leaving the park I was just at with Goldie! I sped up towards Jamie who was in mid-conversation with his friend. The cold winds blew around me as I dived down towards the busy street and parents and children whined and groaned from the cold wind rushing by.

"So then, I was like watching the rest of the episode and my little sister said the funniest thing, she" – I cut Jamie off suddenly appearing in front of him and his friend I didn't recognize me. "Jamie! I need your help now!" I yelled grouchily my eyes looking serious. Jamie's eyes widened and he glanced at his friend who obviously didn't see me hovering in the air, in front of them. "What's wrong, Jamie?" his friend questioned his face filled with worry. Jamie smiled nervously, "Oh, I just um… remembered that um…" Jamie started mumbling trying to think of an excuse. I rolled my eyes at Jamie before swinging my wooden staff in the air, creating a trail of ice out of nowhere.

Jamie's feet slipped and he started sliding down the street. "Jamie, did you see Goldie?!" I asked quickly as Jamie screamed when he almost ran into a car, but I turned the path of the ice just in time. Jamie's brown eyes focused on me and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Why can't you just talk to me normally?" I sighed, clearly impatient, "Cause I'm Jack Frost remember?! There's no way I can just talk to you while standing, you should be used to this by now!"

Jamie's face became pale, "I think I'm going to be sick…," he muttered holding his hand over his small mouth. The duo went on a loop de loop and Jamie's eyes rolled back, clearly getting sicker by the second. Jack yelled, "Focus! Jamie, did you see her or not?"

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember, "Hm… I think I saw her with someone in the park!" he replied and I urged, "what did the person look like?! Was she wearing all black?!" Jamie nodded and I asked, "WHAT DIRECTION?!"

Jamie pointed, "That way," his finger pointing towards a street nearby and I thanked him before leading him on a trail of ice towards a giant pile of snow where he landed.

I waved at him quickly before speeding towards the street Jamie pointed at, hoping Goldie was around there somewhere.

Meanwhile…

"We find Jack now?" North asked grouchily as he leaned behind Bunny's furry gray head. Bunny whacked North's eerily close face and yelled, "I'm trying Mate! But I can't with you breathing on my fur!" Tooth was fluttering around nervously and knocking into some Yetis at North's large workshop, "Oh my goodness, what are we going to do? What if that girl hurts Jack?! We can't find him! What are we going to do!?"

Tooth rammed herself into a bunch of toys and the Yeti slammed his paints on the floor exhausted, "Uh… sorry?" Tooth asks worriedly. The Yeti groans as he starts repainting all of the toys once again.

Sandy stands there and face palms at everyone's worried states. "Jack keeps on flying so damn fast!" Bunnymund groans angrily as he tries to pinpoint his location. Tooth flutters over her eyes filled with worry, "That's it! I'm going after him!" she announces as she begins to fly towards the exit. Sandy nods, points at Tooth then at himself and he creates wings out of his dream sand. North nods in agreement, "Okay, okay, you two go and fly after him, we stay here," North states as he motions for the two who weren't helping at all to go away.

Sandy rolls his brown eyes before gliding into the air, following Tooth who kept on rambling about Jack. She murmured to her fellow Baby Tooth's to split up and hunt Jack down as well. Baby Tooth chirped an okay before speeding away through the cold weather. Sandy created everyone a portal so they would appear at the town quicker than flying all the way there.

Meanwhile…

I shifted my frosty eyes around the familiar street alleyway. There was a dead end, and the street I followed was completely done. I tried every single possible direction and this was the last one. And no one was here.

I sighed sadly, missing Goldie's soft coat of fur and her warm big brown eyes, "Come on! She has to be here somewhere!" I yelled, not wanting to give up on Goldie again. I still can't believe I let that random girl take her away like that! What was I thinking!?

I lowered myself onto the cold muddy ground, shadows cast from the night sky all around me. It was clearly getting too dark to search any longer. I was completely hopeless, and I'm obviously not good enough to even remotely keep Goldie. I walked towards the brick wall and let my forehead tilt against the dirty dry wall. The wall was cold and my spinning head felt relaxed from the cool feeling.

I was getting too frustrated again.

My thoughts were getting into my head and piling over one another. My head kept on spinning and the next thing I knew I heard a voice from the back of my head.

The voice repeated itself getting louder and louder. The voice sounded helpless and sad, also overcome with worry, "Please give her back! I don't want her to go! Please! Just let me keep her!" The voice sounded familiar but I don't know why. The voice sounded like a small girl, and she sounded as if she was crying and sobbing. My eyes narrowed, who was this girl? And why did her voice come into my head when I wanted Goldie back? What does the Man in the Moon want exactly? My head began banging in frustration, her words echoing over and over again in my head.

I screamed, "Get the hell out of my head!" as I kicked the brick wall. The voice stopped immediately, and was replaced with the sounds of sirens and cars nearby. I gasped for breath and lifted my arm behind my neck feeling warm sweat.

The voice was getting to me. And nothing ever gets to me like that.

"You should really stop doing that."

My head snapped to my right side, where the dead end was. The girl stood there, her arms crossed and her pale face contrasted against the dark shadows. My cold eyes widened at the sight of her.

"You don't want to get yourself killed, " she states seriously her voice sounding so quiet that is was about to break.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her and ignored what she just said, "Where's Goldie? What did you do to her?" I demanded raising my long staff at her slim body.

Her head shifted to my staff, then at me, "I thought we had a deal," she says plainly.

I shook my head immediately, "Well, I change my mind. So give her back!" as I took another step forward.

The girl was quiet for a few moments and I gritted my teeth in anger, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW! Or else I'll" –

"Or else you'll what? Freeze me?" she teased a small smile creeping up her face.

I growled impatiently. I didn't have time for this! I need to find Goldie, and I needed her now! I swung my staff at her and the girl flinched but the ice formed on the brick wall right next to her body. I stated seriously, "Next time, I will hit you. And I don't give anyone any second chances."

The girl frowned, "I don't want to fight you, Jack."

I countered, "How the hell do you know my name?!"

She opened her mouth to speak again when something rammed my back. I turned immediately, readying my staff to take out Pitch but all that was there was Baby Tooth fluttering close to my pale face.

I said startled, "What are you doing here?" Baby Tooth glared at me and began circling me a bunch of times. When I was about to grab her she started pulling my hoodie, chirping a million words I clearly didn't understand.

"Let go of me!" I yelled grouchily, trying to grab a hold of her using my arm. I dropped my long staff and tried to reach her but she dodged me swiftly.

"Can't you see I'm busy talking to… her?" I stuttered, my blue eyes narrowing.

There was no one there.

I blinked again and shoved Baby Tooth again, this time succeeding. She still wasn't there.

I ran towards the dead end and felt the wall to see if it was some sort of secret passageway, but there was absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

I turned away from the wall and glared at Baby Tooth who whimpered at my mean stare. I kicked the stupid brick wall and spat, "Why the hell does she have to be so quick?" I slowly slid onto the floor and just sat there quietly.

I was done with this. I was completely defeated. There was no possible way to get Goldie back and realization coming over me hit me pretty hard. I didn't want to face it at first. But, Goldie was gone, and she wasn't coming back again.

My eyes watered at the thought of losing the cute dog's presence. I smiled to myself remembering when she tried attacking Bunny and jumping onto me while I sat in my chair. I laughed as I cried, remembering all the memories we shared together.

We may not have known each other that long, but she was the only actually family or companion I ever really felt complete with. Sure, I had the Guardians, but with Goldie I had _fun_. We didn't work to find Pitch, or save the children, we had a _good time together_. And that was what made the big difference.

I stood up suddenly and furrowed my eyebrows as I smiled at Baby Tooth who fluttered up close to my face. I felt fulfilled and determined now.

I understood why the Man in the Moon sent Goldie. I knew what he wanted me to do from the start.

I grinned at Baby Tooth, filled with determination, "Pitch is going down," I stated as I sped into the cool air carrying the winds with me.

**Writer's note:**

**Hopefully this was long enough for you guys, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try my best to update again! Please review! :3 I would like to thank all of my reviewers for being so supportive, it really shows that you care! :D Please feel free to ask me any questions and I'm always open if you PM me anytime! XD hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ambush

_**Chapter**** 8: Ambush**_

"You can't just show up here and say that! Have you got carrots in your head?" Bunnymund roared.

I told the Guardians what I thought the man in the Moon was trying to tell me – apparently I was wrong. After I left that wretched dead end Baby Tooth and I came back to North's workshop, and I told them my idea of contacting the mysterious girl again. Tooth gave me a worried glance, "Listen Jack, I don't think it's a safe idea. Maybe we should" – North cut in, "Tooth is right. You plus mysterious girl equals bad idea!" as he pointed his large index finger at my hoodie, "I forbid you to even think of such a horrible plan!"

I rolled my icy eyes, "Oh, and your plan worked _so_ well last time. If you didn't notice Goldie is GONE!" as I flailed my arms around everywhere. North furrowed his dark eyebrows, clearly offended by my statement. North growls, "Jack, she was a _dog_! If you want one so badly go ahead and get one I'm not stopping you!" Bunny chipped in, "Yeah! That dog was out for me anyways! You were just obsessed with her because she actually followed you around and you thought she was _different_!"

I spat, "The point isn't that I want a dog! I want Goldie, no one else! What makes it so hard for you guys to understand that?"

Tooth fluttered to me, patting my shoulder, "It's not that, Jack. She didn't belong to you…" I shoved her hand off my shoulder, glaring right at her, "Whose side are you on?!" Tooth looked away, "Jack I'm just trying to tell you the truth." I turned away from the other Guardians, putting my blue hood on, covering my face, "That's it, I'm done with this. You guys said enough."

Sandy stepped in front of me, he let the fight go too far and his face showed concern but I just scowled and pushed around him. It pained me to see Sandy left so sad, but it had to be done. "If you guys really want me to stay maybe instead of acting like Guardians, you can treat as part of your family!" North's blue eyes showed concern, "Jack you are part of our family," North stated and Tooth nodded enthusiastically. Bunny looked away from my cold stare and Sandy nudged him to nod, wanting me to stay with them.

I laughed, "You call _this_ a family? This isn't a family; this is a bunch of freaks of nature combined in the same room! You guys aren't a family, or my family a matter of fact!" I yelled as I took out a snow globe and a colourful portal appeared.

All I heard was Tooth yell after me to rethink things, but I ignored her. I told them the truth. Without Goldie here with me, I'm realizing no one ever listens to me – hell, I'm going insane.

They all didn't want me to find that girl again – but if she is the key to finding Goldie again then what other choice do I have? I have to find Goldie so I can pet her, and tell her everything's going to be all right. Goldie was my family right now – Jamie was too p and I wouldn't stop to find him either if something bad happened to him.

Why were the Guardians so scared of the girl anyways? She didn't even hurt me in the first place! I swiftly landed on a buildings rooftop, and just sat there still wearing my hood over my head. I felt my staff and wondered if she did anything with it at all. The grooves felt the same as they did before, and I gave a sigh of relief. I dropped my staff on the ground and lied down, putting my arms behind my head.

I started worrying about Goldie again, but my thoughts died down and I started to fall to sleep at some point. It felt like I didn't sleep in days – probably from the excitement of finding the culprit of the crime. But I guess she was a disappointment, since she didn't even brag about the prank or even shove it in my face – it was as if she _did_ care about Goldie.

I felt something poke me and I mumbled and waved my hand in the direction the person poked me at.

Another poke, and this time I groaned in response and curled up in a ball, covering my face.

The next poke land on my cheek and I lurched up, glaring menacingly at the person who was bothering me. It was the mysterious girl from before. She was bending down and smiling slightly at me; once I realized who she was she stood up to her full height, towering over me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, as I rubbed my eyes. She smiled, "Aren't you missing something?" I raised my eyebrow at her and looked around, as I pulled my hood off my head – my staff! I glared at her hand that was holding the staff.

"Relax, I was just poking you with it," she stated as she threw it towards me, and I caught it quickly. She started walking away and I ran in front of her, "Wait, where are you going?" She cocked her head to the side, "Does it really matter where?" I glared at her, "Them why did you wake me up in the first place?!"

She sighed, "I thought you wanted to say goodbye to Goldie. But, I don't think you want to see her." I gripped her shoulders and shook her crazily, "Of course I want to see her!" The girl pushed my arms away and replied, "Fine, you can see her. But only this once. I'm not supposed to talk to you. Any of you for that matter. You're lucky I actually came." My head shot up at her, "What do you mean you're not supposed to?"

The girl looked down at her boots, "Never mind. I'll just get Goldie." I stated, "Good, then I'll wait here." The girl nodded and started walking away until she suddenly froze in her spot.

"Oh no, " she whispered shakily her whole body not moving an inch. I approached her quickly and peered at her face, "What's wrong?"

"You should start going," she states hurriedly shoving me towards the edge of the building. I nearly fell off, and struggled to get my balance, I screamed, "what do you mean?!" She said, "trust me, go back to North's or else you won't see Goldie again!"

I pouted at her but scowled, "Fine. I'll go, but promise me this isn't the last time I'll see you?" She nods and when I was about to leave, I turned back to her again, "Oh and I was wondering how you can… see me." She was gone! Again! How the hell did she move so fast?!

My eyes narrowed and I had a strange feeling in my stomach. Something was definitely wrong, and I needed to go back to North's workshop! I sped through the portal, hoping I would get there in time to help them, I had a feeling there was trouble! I landed swiftly onto my bare feet and ran towards the main room. I stood gaping at what I saw.

Fearlings – they were everywhere. Pitch's nightmare Fearlings were attacking North's workshop, and worst of all was the giant golden globe spinning on its axis became covered in black nightmares. The children's dreams, everything they were being destroyed. Tooth stood beside me, fear coming on her face and she didn't notice my presence and exclaimed, "jack! You're back!" slightly happy, but she pointed at the globe nonetheless.

I nodded at her, and furrowed my eyebrows, "Just to let you guys know, I'm still gonna see Goldie. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you guys get killed by Fearlings."

Tooth smiled at me, and we both lunged at our enemies and began fighting. North acknowledged me while swinging at a Fearling and cutting it in half, "Oh, ma boy! Your back! I knew you would miss us!" I rolled my eyes but smiled at him, "Yeah, sure. That's totally why I came back." Bunnymund covered my back and stated, "Oi, mate. Sorry for before. I was just worried about ya, that's all." I nodded at him resolving the issue as I froze a bunch of Fearlings, "Let's see, who kills the most Fearlings!"

Tooth punched one out, getting tired, "They just keep on coming! What are we going to do?" her purple eyes filled with concern over us. I shrugged not thinking of anything, but Sandy thought using his dream sand at the Globe would help. We all nodded and covered all the different sides of Sandy, so the Fearlings wouldn't bother him. Sandy wove his dream dust towards the giant globe and diminished the black dust by one half.

"Keep going Sandy!" I yelled as I slaughtered another Fearling. The Fearlings were becoming less forceful by the minute. Sandy smiled as he got rid of the last of the black nightmare dust, leaving the children's dreams filled with hopes and dreams. Everyone sighed happily, and relieved that the nightmares weren't as string as last time.

Between breaths Bunny said, "What was Pitch thinking?" I sighed, "I don't think that was Pitch, he wouldn't go easy on us like that." North grumbled, "You think it was a taunt?" I shrugged in response, "I dunno, maybe?" Tooth fluttered around picking up the remains of the toys, "Do you think you will be ready for Christmas in time?"

North scanned the room, "Hm… I should be fine, but I will probably need to hire and double the amount of my Yeti workers."

Tooth smiled, clearly relieved and Sandy gave her a thumbs up. North turned to me, "Any luck with Goldie?" I grinned at him, "That mysterious girl turns up at the most random times, I was asleep and she started poking me!" Everyone laughed and bunny chuckled, "Seriously? She seemed so serious in the cramped truck!"

Sandy nodded and Tooth replied, "Well, did you see Goldie?" hoping I got to see her and say Goodbye. I frowned, "She was going to get Goldie, but then she told me to come here. She sounded urgent about it… so I came. And it was a good thing I did."

North's blue eyes widened, "But how did she know?" I shrugged lazily, putting my hands in my pockets, "I don't know, maybe she just sensed it?"

North furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't trust her," as he started walking towards the Yetis. I glared at him from the back of his head, "Maybe she just knew, that doesn't mean she's on Pitch's side!" Bunny scratched his head, "Yeah, we don't really know for sure. But it's better to be safe rather than sorry, right?"

I groaned at the parental advice, but nodded. Bunny actually had a good point. I can't just trust that mysterious girl… at least not yet. How can she see me anyways? She's not even a little kid! Tooth and Sandy began helping North clean up the place and Bunny and I decided to start preparing for the Fearling army, and most importantly for Pitch.

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys! I decided to post a new chapter since I had extra time :P Anyways Happy New Year! And I hope you guys have a good, safe new year! I hope you liked the whole conversation with my OC, she isn't supposed to be talkative at all, so the only reason she's actually talking to him is because of Goldie. She doesn't talk much, so yeah. I hope you like her though! This chapter is supposed to show Jack's curiosity to her, and his trust as well - the Guardians know they shouldn't trust her, but he's reluctant to believe them. I'm sorry this chapter is short but a LOT is happening next chapter, so be ready! Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Part 1

**Writer's Note:**_**  
**_

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I really appreciate your support for my story! :D**

**I have a HUGE surprise for you guys! SO PLEASE READ THIS! I have a Deviant Art account and I decided to post up some drawing of my OCs that are featured in this chapter (they are revealed in this chapter so read the chapter before you do this), if you like to see a visual of the characters, please check it out ;) my account name on DA is ~MidnightShadowgirl25 This is a treat for you guys, so I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure if links show up in chapters so you can just look it up on Google, I'm sure i will come up. The drawings are under the name of - She is the Sunlight - which is the name of the story! I didn't reveal their names yet so the next chapters you will find out their identities ;)**

_**Chapter 9:**__** The Battle Part 1**_

I slurped another Freezie I took out of the freezer, it was cherry flavored and I licked my red lips as I sighed happily. A few days had passed since the whole Fearling incident, and I was sitting beside Bunny, and it was getting pretty late. Bunnymund had a giant mug of coffee by his side and he sipped it every couple of seconds, as we watched the security videos, searching for a clue during the fight with the Fearlings. Trust me, I memorized every single movement from these videos, from a stab, all the way to a second glance – we have been watching these tapes for days. We already knew there weren't any clues, but rewatched the video nonetheless.

We sat in North's video office, where there was a giant wooden table and even some cameras in the room as well. It looked like some sort of confrontation room in those T.V shows I always see North watching, though Sandy is always the one to guess the culprit first – he was good at that type of stuff. Speaking of Sandy, he was taking care of the children's dreams right now, since it was nighttime already. I think Tooth came by sometime at noon saying she was busy with some major Tooth malfunction in her system. I hope she was doing okay though, especially with this wannabe Pitch at our throats.

North opened the door to the screen lit room stating, "I've seen you've found my Freezies Jack." I grinned at the old man, "Yes, I have. You weren't eating them anyways," as I placed another finished wrapper on the desk. The plastic wrappers created a huge pile on top of the desk. For the past hours my tongue and lips changed from red to blue because of these tasty treats. North grumbled, "You already ate two boxes full, I think you've had enough."

I pouted, "You're just being mean because those evil elves of yours want everything for themselves!"

North laughed, his belly filled with jolly, "The elves hate you too Jack." Bunnymund stated, "Doesn't everyone?" I growled at Bunnymund who merely smiled at my mad state.

North noticed us still watching the same video and replied, "Any luck?" Bunnymund straightened up from slouching, "Ah, not really mate. This video doesn't tell us anything about the source or who's doing this to us at all."

I nodded, my icy eyes becoming tired, and North smiled at us thankfully. "Thank you both for actually putting up with each other for a whole day," North replied as he sat across from us, and shut off the T.V. on the wall.

I rubbed my bloodshot eyes, and yawned loudly, Bunnymund chuckled at my tired state, "He isn't that bad after awhile, the only problem is his hunger needs." I rolled my eyes at the bunny-kangaroo, "Yeah, and you had how many cups of coffee again?" North laughed and Bunny glared at the old man.

Bunny sighed as he placed his hands behind his furry head, "I think the closest evidence we have is that mysterious girl with the dog." My head snapped up at the mention of her, "Goldie as a name you know." Bunny smiled, "Yes she does. But the other girl obviously hasn't even remotely mentioned her name."

I averted my gaze to the desk; she didn't mention her name now that I think about it. North nodded at Bunny, "Yes, but we aren't making any accusations as of yet. Right now we need to focus on who brought those Fearlings here." Bunny and I glanced at each other, not really thinking of anyone but Pitch to blame for the Fearlings.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the hell is that?" I questioned as Bunny and I stood up from the loud noise. I plugged my ears, and Bunny stuffed some half painted eggs in his abnormally large bunny ears. North's dark blue eyes narrowed, "The alarm!" I looked at Bunny, worry in my eyes, "Which alarm are you talking about?!"

North stomped out of the room, hurrying his pace; I hovered, flying in the air, trying to keep up with him. Bunny followed quickly behind as we headed towards the main room. My mouth gaped open at the sight I saw. The globe was spinning faster than normal, and darkness loomed at a certain city and some gold sparked there as well.

"Oh no," Bunny whispered his eyes narrowed as well. "That's where Sandy is!" North yelled as he pointed at the globe. My face went pale at the words he said and he began walking towards his sleigh. "Bunny, you can call Tooth, or reach her through the tunnels you use. Jack, you are coming with me."

North grabbed my hood, before I could even respond as the Yeti's started preparing the sleigh quickly. North threw me in the back seat, and took the reins of the reindeer. "Here we go!" he yelled as the reindeer flew into the dark sky. He took out a snow globe, and smashed it quickly, transporting us to the area Sandy was at. The sleigh crash-landed in the middle of a street, and I jumped out onto a building nearby. I yelled at North, "I'll meet you there!" as I sped in the air, the winds following my every command.

North nodded and started towards the same direction. My blue eyes noticed the Fearlings haunting the skies, one approaching my direction; I twirled my staff and swung it at the Fearlings coming my way. The dark Fearlings solidified in a black – ice mixture, and I broke the Fearlings into pieces stabbing them using my wooden staff.

I landed on a nearby building, skidding on the ice. I turned my gaze for a second and next thing I knew an ivory sword was being swung at my face, I dodged it, and it stabbed to the other side of my head quickly. My eyes narrowed at who I saw, it was the mysterious girl. And she was trying to kill me! I dodged her multiple stabs moving my head to each side as she plunged at me, her sword moving so fast it blurred in the night.

Fed up of the stupid game, I gripped my staff and sent ice flying at her, pointing straight to her chest; she disappeared from the spot I attacked.

"Where did she" – from the corner of my eyes I saw a sword coming at me from behind I dodged it just in time, but she cut some of my white hair off. I turned, pointing my staff, but she disappeared again, and I spun around crazily, wondering where she will appear next.

I found her standing, crossing her arms at me and I yelled, "Move out of my way!" She scowled, "Not happening." Her dark cape blew furiously in the wind, and her pale hands gripped her thin sword. Darkness was clouding around her, and I didn't know from where, but it was getting thicker by the second. She yelled as she ran towards me, another sword forming in her other hand, solidifying as she ran.

My icy eyes narrowed as I dodged her swift attack, one second she would be in front of me, the next she would be behind me. It was as if she moved through shadows or something – at least that's what it felt like. We were moving pretty fast, as if we rehearsed this as a dance, and my heartbeat quickened by each passing minute. I never experienced a fight like this before.

I felt like I was sensing her feelings without using any words, just movements in a fight was all we needed to communicate. She was angry about something, - maybe she was angry at me – and she felt hurt or sad. The darkness surrounding her had a feeling of emptiness though, and by the growing second her attacks were becoming stronger, as if she built off that empty energy.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes that the perimeter around us, was growing a tall barrier of darkness, that you could see through but appeared foggy like a cloud. Was she trapping me in this spot for a reason? If so, why? Maybe Sandy was really in danger – maybe that's why she doesn't want me to leave.

I flew upwards, hoping to be able to escape by moving up but the barrier grew on the roof as well and when I put my hand through the cloud of dark colours, my hand burned in pain as if my blood stopped when put inside it for even a second. I turned and she quickly lunged at my arm, grazing it with her thin sword. My arm stung, but I blocked her next attack with a wall of ice.

While she tried to get past my wall, I glanced at my arm, and her attack cut through my hoodie leaving a small, but pretty deep cut on my pale skin. I heard the breaking of ice and I readied my staff for her attack, which she appeared from right behind me. I dodged, and froze her arm holding her sword, she glared at me and was about to use her other arm until I froze it as well.

I started walking towards her, and was about to punch her when she sent a kick flying directly at my face. I staggered back, getting my balance back together, but she took the chance and punched me in the gut, causing my staff to go flying in the air, completely out of my reach. I tumbled onto the cold ground, and hit my head, and I gripped the bleeding pain seeping into my arm. I flinched when I felt she was about to stab me, quickly closing my eyes waiting for the upcoming pain in my gut.

Meanwhile…

Bunny arrived in the area through one of his tunnels, he jumped out and eyed around the street. It was eerily quiet even for this town. He heard Jack's voice from somewhere but he couldn't tell where from the ground. He scowled at his feet, not liking the idea of going up one of the buildings. He heard footsteps and pulled out his boomerang, glancing at every direction possible.

"Hello, Mr. Bunny," a young girl's voice stated, he heard the voice from behind him and turned. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the girl.

"What, don't tell me you don't want to play? I thought you loved to play Bunny," she hissed, her voice sounding detached and gruesome. Bunny's green eyes narrowed, and her voice sent a shiver up his spine.

He knew this wasn't going to end well…

Meanwhile…

Tooth flew from her portal and into the town, and her eyes searched for someone familiar who was nearby. Tooth landed at another side of town from the others, and didn't even hear anyone. "Sandy?! Jack? North? Bunnymund?" she yelled, worriedly as she kept her arms close to her body for warmth. Her forehead was creased with worry. Baby Tooth chirped at her, her voice squeaking as she pointed at a nearby building. Tooth gave her helper a worried look as she turned towards the nearby building.

"Aw… look at how cute that little thing is," cooed a young girl Tooth couldn't see in the dark. Tooth squinted her eyes at the dark building, "Who's there?" She heard someone chuckle from behind her, "Just your worst nightmare, that's all."

Tooth's eyes widened in fear of the unknown as she readied herself for who was coming from the darkness. Baby Tooth squeaked at the darkness, shivering as she hid behind her mentor.

Meanwhile…

Sandy had been fighting the Fearlings for hours and his head felt tired, as if it was about to fall off. The Fearlings dimmed down and he noticed Bunnymund down bellow backing up away from something. When he was about to come down towards him, someone stepped in front of him. Sandy swung his dream dust at the person but they merely, lifted there arm up blocking the dream dust.

The person didn't start to fall asleep at all, and the person grinned at the worried Sandy who stood holding a whip of dream sand.

Meanwhile…

North sped down the street, in his sleigh, the reindeers knocking into mailboxes and trees nearby. "You idiots! Focus! We have to save Sandy!" as he whipped the reins loudly. Something dark stood in the road, and the reindeers halted in the middle of the deserted road.

"Move out of the way, boy!" North grumbled, motioning his hands for the buy to move away. The buy smirked at the old man, "I'm not here to ask what you put as on your so called list Santa Claus… or should I call you North?" his red eyes gleaming in the dark. North's eyes widened as he stood, taking out his large swords, "You've got guts kid," North stated as he glared at the boy standing in his way.

The battle was only beginning…

**Writer's Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and liked the way I wrote action! :3 I don't really think I'm good at it yet, but slowly my writing for fights are getting better ~ maybe… tell me what you guys think! And I apologize for asking for a certain amount of reviews, don't worry I won't ask this time, I should continue the story no matter how many reviews there are ;) Anyways I hope you like the way my OC fights and are you guys surprised that she's on the enemy's side? Tell me what you think! :D I decided to put the fight into two separate chapters, because all of the Guardians are fighting separately! ;) I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Part 2

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I apologize for leaving all those cliff-hangers! XD it's just how I roll and I was getting lazy and didn't want to write one whole super long chapter, so I decided to put it into two parts. This won't be up in a while and I'm sorry if this takes super long but my computer crashed so I have to use my brothers laptop in order to type the story DX This is also bad because I have school assignments too, so it double sucks D: Anyways I'm sorry if this took long to post but I will try my best!**

**You guys can check out my deviantart account if you want to see my sketches of these OC's, sadly one of my OC's pictures wouldn't upload correctly so you won't see the sketch of Sandy's enemy, yet... I will try my best to upload it soon! :D I hope you like my sketches and enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think of each of my OC's! ;)**

**ALERT: This chapter contains bloody scenes so if you do not like reading blood I would consider not reading this chapter ^^;; apologies to anyone who is bothered by this.**

**Thanks for reviewing and giving me feedback and it means a lot! ;) This chapter will reveal the enemies, but not their names, the upcoming chapters will reveal their identities, promise ;) Anyways there is a clue on my deviantart account to the lot twist (I'm not sure if it is a twist - I think it is, though I'm not sure) so if you looked at the sketches in the description of one it gives a small hint to the twist! :D PM if you think you figured the twist out! - my deviantart account name is ~MidnightShadowgirl25, you can look it up and I'm sure it will come up, the images are titled She is the Sunlight, which is the title of this story! :D**

_**Chapter 10:**__** The Battle Part 2**_

Bunnymund gripped his boomerang tightly, as he stared his green eyes at the dark shadows of the building around him. He could have sworn he heard a girl's voice from this direction - was it his imagination? He heard the similar voice hiss again this time coming from behind him, "What, don't tell me you don't want to play? I thought you loved to play Bunny."

Bunny's thick eyebrows furrowed as he yelled, "Who are you?! And what do you want? I don't have time for fun and games!" as he started slowly stepping into the darkness. A silhouette of a small teenage girl stood a few meters away from the large Bunny. The girl giggled crazily, sounding completely insane to Bunny, "I always love to play with bunnies. They are always fun to watch die."

Bunny's eyes narrowed at her venom words that seeped into the air causing a shiver down his tall spine. He stutter, "W-well then stop hiding in the shadows and come out already!" as he swung his boomerang at the silhouette.

The boomerang came speeding back at Bunny, and he caught it swiftly. He stared at the boomerang seeing no blood on it whatsoever. He curiously stared at the dark shadow he could of sworn he saw the girl standing in. He squinted his grassy green eyes.

"I am already out," the girl stated from behind him.

Bunnymund spun around quickly, cursing when he saw the girl smirking at him, with her dark eyebrows furrowed. The girl was smaller than him, maybe less than half his size, she was wearing a blue blouse and leggings with some converse on. Her hair was sort, and raven coloured, she had lose bangs that la in the middle of her forehead. Her hair was pulled messily in two small pigtails that stuck out at the lower back of her head. She had two pierced earrings on one of her ears and she wore as little as no makeup on her pale skinned face.

The one thing that stood out was the blood on her shirt and the creepy grin that was plastered on her face. She appeared to have some injuries, but he couldn't tell from what. One looked like a scratch an animal may have given her on her skinny arm - maybe a Fearling? He had no clue.

But he knew he couldn't waste any more time, since sandy was fighting for his life as well - for who knows how long.

Bunnymund readied himself for battle as he stared at the young teen, "You move pretty fast."

The girl smirked at him, and licked some blood off her hand, "Wait until I actually start trying."

The girl lunged at bunny, her fist skidding against her fur as he dodged, He kicked her but she dodged it and aimed for his nose. Bunny tried to dodge but she moved to quick and he was left with a powerful punch in the face.

He staggered back touching his now bleeding nose, as he flung his boomerang at her. She smirked at him cockily, tilting her head, "Do you seriously think that will work a second time?"

This time the boomerang flew above her head and she started laughing at him hysterically sounding like a witch, "Ha-ha! You even missed!" Suddenly a giant metal box tumbled down and she stared up at the box, realization coming to her eyes. She swore as she tried to dodge the giant box that was falling down from one of the nearby roofs.

When Bunny closed his eyes at the moment of impact and reopened them, no one was standing there, just the giant metal rectangular box. He slowly made his way to the box, wondering if he killed her already - or if he should run when he had the chance to.

BOOM!

The metal box crashed into the air, flying up and landing a few feet away, and the girl stood there, where the metal box landed - probably weighing over 200 pounds - with a creepy smirk on her face. She giggled insanely her piercing blue eyes boring into Bunny's soul. She coughed out some blood and wiped her bloody mouth as she giggled. Her fists clenched and had stains of blood on them as well, she stood hunched over and some of her bangs were coming into her face.

"Now let's start having fun," she stated, her smile growing by the second.

Bunny stood there in disbelief as the girl whipped out a pair of nun chucks that were blue in colour, and started spinning them around her, displaying how to use them. Bunnymund gulped but stood his ground, knowing that if he ran one of the other Guardians would be attacked by her - he had no other options.

Meanwhile…

North stepped off his sleigh and the reindeers began to fuss over and start neighing at the unknown enemy. "Relax you guys – me fight now," the Russian stated as he swung his swords around. The reindeers stopped their neighing and remained quiet. And the boy chuckled as he appeared out of the shadows, a large grin plastered onto his face.

"I see you like to use swords," the boy stated and continued, "Those things won't do you any good." North laughed loudly, "Even without my swords, I can handle myself ma boy! Ha-ha! Me not skinny like you!" his smile growing by the second.

The boy shrugged as he slowly walked from the shadows, "Whatever." The boy appeared small compared to North and had blonde hair put to one side and lay messily against his head. His white teeth appeared in an amused grin, and he was wearing a red hoodie and some jeans. His eyes glowed a bright bloody red and could pierce through North's blue eyes.

"Less talking, more fighting," North smiled as he readied himself for the boy's attack. The boy grinned, "Fine with me."

The boy sprinted towards North and North swung his swords but the boy dodged them swiftly and pulled out a pocket knife that he aimed at North's side. Not noticing this North didn't dodge in time and was left with a deep cut on his left side.

The old man chuckled as the boy tried to aim his fist at him, North merely grabbed the boy's small fist with his giant hands and snatched the pocket knife out of the boy's other hand. He threw the boy on the ground as he inspected the object laughing. "You hit me with this? Swords are far better! Ha-Hah!" he howled loudly as he threw the small knife over his shoulder. Hearing it plummet in a pile of snow.

The teen frowned at the old man who pointed his sword at the boy, "Get up and fight me again! No tricks!" the boy got up slowly and smiled evilly leaving North giving him a curious look. The boy chuckled as he threw punches at the man as fast as the speed of light. North was struggling to keep up with the boy's blurring fists.

The boy cackled crazily and his grin was growing by the second, the old man's eyes narrowed as he pierced the boy right in his stomach with one of his swords. The boy stood there in the snow limp against North's large sword, his head hanging down, and barely moved against the metal object. Blood started pooling out of the boy's lower torso and North sighed thinking the fight was over.

Suddenly, the boy gripped the sword tightly wrapping his fingers around the sharp object laughing hysterically, as blood dripped from his hand. North's eyes narrowed, as the boy looked up at the man his skin turning red, and a pair of horns sticking out of his head. His fingers turned into sharp black claws that could pierce through you. North whipped the boy away from him, and the boy was sent flying onto the ground.

North, scared out of his mind, stood there his eyes wide, _was that the – the devil?_ he thought to himself as the maniacal laugh could be heard from where North stood. The boy giggled his chest vibrating as he got up – blood pooling out of his torso from North's previous attack. "Do you seriously think your swords can kill ME?! HA-HA! You're such a crazy old man, aren't you!" he replied creeping towards North. North stepped back, fear creeping up his back.

The reindeer noticed the boy's blazing red eyes and his claw like fingers so they began stepping in front of the boy's path. "Get out of my way! You - you… animals!" he screeched angrily as he tried to scratch the poor animals. North decided this was his chance to attack the boy while he was distracted. He hoped with all his heart that the swords will do at least some damage on the boy instead of him getting even stronger.

He really didn't want to know what could be stronger than this.

North jumped from the back of his sleigh into the air, and swung his sword at the boy's back. The boy screeched as he writhed in pain and black blood began pouring out of his body. The boy giggled crazily saying, "What an idiot, did you seriously thi" – North stabbed him again, and again thinking the stupid cocky boy would shut up for a minute instead of talking so much.

The boy's horn's that poked from his blonde locks shrunk slowly and his skin began to turn pale once again, the boy fell lifelessly over onto the smoggy wet ground. North slowly took out his large sword, hearing the disgusting squish of blood being shed all over the ground. North furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the boy. "Hm… what do what to do…" he mumbled to himself as he looked up at the starry sky.

He heard small breaths from the boy on the ground and a small mumble, "You did ugh… pretty good old man… pretty. Good," he mumbled between breaths his eyes slowly closing.

North closed his eyes, "I try my best."

Meanwhile...

Tooth heard footsteps slowly clicking towards her, she looked to her right side seeing a pair of sparkling flats shining brightly revealing themselves from the nearest street lamp glowing brightly in the dark night. Tooth can hear children scream, having nightmares from some nearby windows. She heard a chuckle escape the girls pink stained lips as her pale face appeared in the glowing light.

The girl looked in her older teen years, her face seeming more mature. She had short golden blonde hair that was curled perfectly hanging just above her shoulders. She wore a revealing over the shoulder red top and some black tights that showed all of her curves. The most mesmerizing sight that Tooth took in was the young girl's piercing snake eyes as green as can be. Her eyes glistened in what seemed – amusement. This sickened Tooth's stomach to the core, especially with all these children's dreams ruined.

The blonde girl raised her perfectly thin eyebrows at Baby Tooth who squeaked and hid behind Tooth. _This is unusual, teens normally don't believe in us_ Tooth thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. The blonde closed her mascara filled eyelashes and gave Tooth a smile, "Listen, I'm not the friendly type, just saying. But…" she stated winking slightly at Tooth as she put her hands in her pockets, |That little pet of yours is adorable."

Tooth glared at her and Baby Tooth shivered slightly.

"Who are you?!" Tooth demanded, her gaze shifting, Tooth could've sworn she heard a boy talking as well. She was expecting him to try and pop up and cut her off guard – giving him leverage in the fight. Two against one clearly wasn't fair – even though technically Tooth has Baby Tooth but… Baby Tooth is too fragile and way too young to defend herself in a situation like this.

Next thing Tooth knew the girl grabbed Baby Tooth and was cradling the shaking fairy in her hands. Tooth instinctively tried to snatch her beloved Baby Tooth back and spat, "Give her back!" The blonde smirked as she ran from Tooth.

"Aw…poor thing is drained out," she cooed as she slightly tickled the little fairy. For a moment Tooth saw a flicker of something in the girl's eyes – was it happiness? Was it love? Her eyes seemed filled with warmth - was that it? Whatever it was, the softness in her eyes quickly disappeared afterwards. The girl tightened her grip on Baby Tooth causing the poor fairy to choke.

Tooth's heart instantly broke in half, |L-let her go!" she pleaded desperately as she sped into the air. The girl smirked, "Aww, is the birdie mad now?!" as she dodged Tooth's punch. "Too bad Mrs. Butterfly," the blonde spat as she threw the choking Baby Tooth against the brick wall causing the little fairy to topple and break one of her small defenseless wings.

The blonde stuffed her hands in her pockets making a clicking noise in disapproval using her tongue, "Somebody's got a tantrum," she chuckled to herself her big green eyes taunting Tooth with mischief. Tooth started to aim her fists at the girl and surprisingly the blonde that seemed full of herself was packing hard punches back. Her arms appeared slim and soft but contained so much power it was shocking to Tooth.

Tooth's pink – violet eyes were filled with worry as she glanced at Baby Tooth's direction_. I have to get us out of here, no matter what_ Tooth thought clearly determined to get baby Tooth out of this safely. Tooth had cared for her like a mother and her child, but they were as close as sisters.

Tooth's eyes shifted to something shiny she witnessed from the corner of her eye as she kicked the blonde girl straight in the gut, causing her to tumble right on her butt. The blonde girl groaned as she spewed out a curse word under her breath and she wiped her sweaty face that was dripping perspiration onto the ground.

Tooth was breathing heavily as well, but luckily she had the upper hand in the fight thanks to her flying ability and speed - Tooth had barely any bruises or cuts, while the blonde girl appeared worn out. Tooth sighed as the young girl sat hunched over, heaving deep breaths. "It's over," Tooth stated matter-of-factly as she closed her eyes, hoping the small action would get rid of her drumming headache that hammered into her ears. _The children were screaming, Baby Tooth was unconscious, Jack was who knows where, and Sandy could be dead just because I just couldn't handle some stupid teen that was in my way! _Tooth thought quickly to herself. She just wanted the nightmare to end.

For a second Tooth felt relaxed, the children's screams stopping then she heard movement from behind her; she immediately opened her light purple eyes and turned her head.

"OW!" she yelled, feeling a piercing sensation coming from her upper shoulder. Her eyes narrowed, and her hands shook as she slowly pulled the alleged object the person had thrown out of her body. She bit her lip at the stinging pain creeping up her back that enveloped her tightened skin, which was struggling for breath.

She turned around clenching the weapon in her small hands. It was a wooden arrow the pointed tip dripping with her own blood. She glared at the dark shadows in which the attacker stood, and broke the arrow in half creating an ear-splitting noise.

"Oh, so now you choose to actually move your lazy fat ass, Eric?" the blonde spat, startled Tooth turned thinking the girl was ready to fight again but the girl was looking at the shadow her eyes filled with what was it – jealousy? For a second before her eyes showed not a single emotion but now, they completely lay sprawled open. It didn't make any sense – at least for Tooth that is.

_Wait his name is Eric? I knew there were two people here but… the name doesn't ring a bell… how can ordinary humans be this strong?_ Tooth thought suspiciously – not coming up with any conclusions at all. "Eric, was it?" Tooth questioned as she fluttered into the air her wings beating violently, "If you want to fight me then play fair," she continues as she squints her eyes into the dark.

Suddenly a figure jumps down from on top of a tall building, his muscular arms crossed in front of his T-shirt with a cartoon image of a rocket designed on it. The boy appeared young compared to the movie-ready blonde, and he had short black ebony hair that looked messy. His yellow eyes glinted as he stared seriously at Tooth then the blonde girl.

"Normally I don't like working with you," the blonde continued as she struggled to get up and slowly stumbled towards him. She smirked up at him, "You're a little too serious for my taste." The boy didn't even remotely seem interested in talking to her and just stared blankly at Tooth – his yellow eyes revealing not a single emotion. "Don't get in my way," Eric mumbled quietly, his voice seeming calm. _This one must be stronger_ Tooth thought as she readied herself in the air. He took out his green bow and twirled out a lean arrow from the brown bag slung over his shoulder containing a countless amount of arrows – ready to be pierced into the human hummingbird.

The blonde merely shrugged, her eyes never leaving Eric's back as he began to aim at Tooth. Tooth dodged the arrows swiftly and tried to attack the boy but he merely kicked her out of his way and shot an arrow at her that thankfully missed her feathers by millimeters.

The two continued their fight, and Tooth wasn't gaining any upper hand at all – the fight was about equal and leading to nowhere. The boy seemed to be noticing this and was growing impatient by the minute, even the blonde girl started laughing at him and replied, "I did more damage than you even remotely did." The boy growled and dropped his bow and readied himself for fist to fist combat.

Tooth frowned thinking she was better up in the air than on the ground but landed smoothly on the ground nonetheless. She knew he thought she was weak but she could pack a hard punch as well – despite her fragile appearance. The boy started to lunge forward and aimed his leg at her gut, but she whipped his leg away using her wings and aimed her fists at his stone edge face. She hit his jawline but ended up displaying no damage whatsoever and she muttered under her breath as she clutched her aching fist, "Is he made of metal or something?"

The boy would be better described as the wind since he moved so elegantly against her attempts at punching him – but she used the wind all the time and knew how to work with it in order to fly. She hovered in the air and she threw her attacks – giving her more power and an advantage nonetheless. The boy grabbed her leg when she attempted to kick him – causing her to be flung against the wall.

She hit her head pretty hard so her vision blurred for a couple of seconds as feared trembled across her body. Once her vision returned, it was too late; the boy had already grabbed her body and slammed her against the wall. The gritted her white teeth as she struggled against his strong grip and he merely shoved her back again.

He gripped his hands tightly around her smooth neck, causing her to choke in fear. She was losing her breath by the second, and soon or later she will be unconscious – then…. dead. She tried moving her arms and pull off his hands, helplessly thrashing against his hold but it was no use his fingers were made of stone.

The boy's eyes still placed no emotion except for the small smirk creeping up his face as he towered over her – appearing much taller in comparison. Her vision was becoming blurry again, and she couldn't even see the blonde girl watching in the background.

"I guess this is over," the blonde girl sighed, appearing bored as she picked at one of her nails. Receiving no response from Eric she questioned, "Eric?" she looked up from where she was sanding and narrowed her eyes and horror.

Eric's arms lay limp on his sides and a dagger can be seen stabbed in the center of his torso. _Squish_ from the dagger being removed was all that the blonde heard as Eric fell lifelessly onto the floor – a pool of blood consuming the dirty ground. Tooth stood there breathing heavily a bruise seen on her pale neck, and anger written all over her pale pink eyes. She tightened her grip on the bloody dagger that she held in her right hand.

The red pooling blood under her partner's body caused her emotionless eyes to fade, revealing a scared young shaking girl who couldn't move from her spot. "E-Eric?" she squeaked her eyes becoming smaller by the second, and she shook her head not wanting to take in the scene she witnessed, "No.. no… NO!" she screeched, holding her arms close to her body, her legs feeling as if they were about to give in on her. Tooth was about to say something to the girl but the girl was already stumbling away – running for her dear life.

She closed her eyes as she furrowed her eyebrows, and ran with all her might. THUD! "Ow!" she mumbled as she rubbed her head, and opened her eyes to see what she ran into.

"AGHHHHHH!" she screamed at North who stood a centimeter away from her, towering over her by a meter. North was about to say something until she ran the opposite direction yelling, "Somebody save me! Help! Hel" – THUD!

The girl slammed her head into a post and fell over unconscious on the floor. North face palmed at the scene and muttered something under his breath as he peered at the girl who lay dreaming silently on the ground.

Tooth came speeding into the street, her wings flapping feverishly and she gave north a worried look. "Are you okay?" North asked clearly concerned over her. Tooth gave him a small smile, noticing her bruised neck once again, but just shrugged it off. "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Baby Tooth," she stated, her voice cracking slightly as she cradled baby Tooth in her hands.

Baby Tooth appeared slightly dirty from sitting on the ground, and her wing lay bent in a horrible direction, Tooth's heart was breaking by each second she looked at her.

"She's not the only one in trouble," North sighed when Tooth looked up North's face appeared tired and she gave him a worried glance, thinking sandy might be badly injured as well – or maybe even Jack…

Meanwhile…

Sandy furrowed his eyebrows at his enemy that stood in his way. _For some reason… the Fearlings are running away… should I run away and alert the other guardians while I have the chance? No… I have to get rid of him, but my dream dust isn't working_ Sandy thought as several images formed in dream sand on top of his head. The enemy merely shrugged. His enemy was a boy who appeared in his younger teen years, he was wearing a zip up hoodie and some baggy sweatpants. He had a skater hat messily put over his white hair that completely covered one of his eyes.

His eye appeared blue and he had a bred expression on his face. Sandy sighed, the one good thing about his enemy was that he wasn't much of a talker either, hell Sandy didn't even know if he could actually talk. The boy started using one of his fingers to pick ear wax out of his ear. Sandy sweat-dropped and gave the boy an awkward look and formed a question mark over his head using his dream sand.

When Sandy got no response he sighed once again before trying to attack him. Personally the boy didn't even seem like an enemy to Sandy all he did was dodge or just stand there, it's as if the boy is too lazy to even bother to fight back.

Sandy noticed a crowbar lying nearby on the building as the enemy yawned loudly, still wearing the same lifeless look. Sandy rolled his brown eyes before flying towards the crowbar and picking it up forming a large hand using his dream dust. Once holding it correctly, Sandy sped his dream dust towards the boy who seemed to be inspecting the ground – for who knows what reason.

The crowbar smashed against the boy's chest leaving a deep gash across his torso. The boy looked straight at sandy once he realized his different whereabouts. The boy furrowed his eyebrows at the crowbar still being held by Sandy's dream dust. The boy looked pretty mad so Sandy decided to take it upon himself to hit the boy again.

The boy dodged his hit and kicked the crowbar out of the dream dust's large hand. Sandy growled silently and threw a whip of dream dust towards his bleeding gash and almost instantly the dream dust got absorbed by the boy's red blood and the boy tumbled over… asleep… and snoring loudly.

Sandy raised his eyebrows as he poked the sleeping boy with the large crowbar. Sandy shrugged his shoulders in defeat, thinking that was easier than he thought it would be. But he still wondered how the teen could withstand his dream dust for this long in the fight.

Meanwhile…

Bunnymund stood on top of a building – he somehow got thrown up here by the crazy dark haired girl with the ear splitting maniacal laugh. The girl jumped from another building and skid across the rooftop Bunnymund was currently hunched over on. Breathing for his life.

Bunny had been fighting this girl for hours and she kept on getting stronger and stronger by each attack he threw at her. She may seem small but she packed such a hard punch that it sent bunny flying in the air. And Bunny hated going into the air. All of this combine with a bunch of bruises equals a very sick bunny – he in fact sick to the bone at the moment the dark haired girl licked her own blood off her hand.

_This girl is insane! What the hell am I gonna do?! I've gotta protect ma mates though! So there's no going back now even Sophie's counting on me! _Bunnymund thought quickly as he struggled to get up from the ground. One of his arms was long gone, and completely fractured the other one still had a few more hits left in it. This was his last chance he thought as he glared at the smirking girl.

He suddenly saw Goldie come up from behind him, growling at the dark haired girl. Goldie stood in front of Bunnymund protectively, and Bunny was still hunched over and breathing heavily, "Oi, why are you helping me?" he asked between breaths. Goldie looked back at him and smiled and gave him a lick in the face resulting in Bunnymund to recoil and smile at the same time for the kind gesture – this was the best they had gotten along the whole time she was here. So he was quite surprised she wasn't defending Sandy, or any of the others.

Goldie barked furiously at the dark haired girl who was getting impatient, "get out of my way you stupid mutt!" Goldie lunged at her – trying to bit her leg, but the girl merely smirked and kicked Goldie to the side causing her to be thrown onto the ground. Goldie struggled to get up and began to whimper sadly.

"Stay away from her!" Bunnymund pleaded as the girl slowly made her way to the large dog with fear clouding her big brown eyes. Goldie growled protectively in her last attempt to stop the girl but the girl laughed as Bunny struggle to get up and save Goldie, "Sorry Bunny, I don't take any requests." She kicked Goldie again and again –and Goldie whimpered trying to bite her foot. She cursed when Goldie succeeded and kicked Goldie so hard she fell off the tall building. "NO!" Bunny welled finally standing up. Tears formed in his eyes when he heard the ear-splitting thud of Goldie landing down below.

"Nobody messes with my mates!" Bunny growled, standing taller and ready to fight for real this time. Anger was surrounding him and giving him determination he clearly didn't have before.

"Looks like you think you can beat me again, haven't you learned since what happened from last time?" the girl snickered, teasing Bunny playfully. A while ago, Bunny tried to fight using his arm that was currently fractured and let's just say she cracked his arm in two. She was basically slapping him in the face saying that she can break his other arm too. Bunny growled, "Oi mate! I'm not givin' up! Not yet I am!" as he readied himself.

The girl sighed to herself, blowing her dark bangs away from her face, "Fine, fine. Have it your way. Mr. Furryhead." Bunnymund scowled at her response as she aimed a kick at him. He dodged her kick and aimed his fist at her, and luckily he grinded her jawline before she had the chance to dodge.

She spat some saliva on the floor, some of it containing specks of red blood, "You got lucky there," she muttered as she motioned for him to attack again. Bunnymund continued to aim at her, but she merely dodged each time – clearly annoying him further. Once understanding the rhythm of his attacks the girl grabbed his arm and bent it back – CRACK!

"GAAAAGHHHH!" Bunny yelped as he fell onto the ground not feeling his arm moving anymore, his eyes narrowed at the giggling girl. "Boy, that never gets old," the girl grinned as she approached him.

Anger burst through Bunny's body as he yelled at the girl and struggled to get up. Once gaining determination Bunny tried to move his arm again – and to his relief his furry paw began to move once again. The girl cackled at the hope in his grass green eyes, "HAH! You think you will beat me like that!?"

Bunny furrowed his eyebrows at her, "I **know** I can."

The girl shrugged and her pale blue eyes gleamed, "Well consider this as… checkmate."

Bunny questioned, clearly confused, "Huh? What are you" –

Bunny never got to finish his sentence. Next thing Bunny saw was a giant piece of ice piercing through his tall torso forming right from the ground. His vision blurred and he heard the girl laugh once again. His heart began to burn and his vision was fading by each second. He felt the cold ice slip out of his body, and Bunny struggled to breathe as he fell onto the floor motionless. The ice created a giant hole in Bunny's chest all the way though revealing a gaping open hole into the insides of his body.

Bunny coughed out blood as he twitched in pain on the ground, blood pooling onto the rooftop.

Then Bunny's vision blacked out – leaving him motionless on the ground.

The girl smirked, "Well played Bunny, well played," she held her aching arm, and her vision was blurring as well, "You're such an idiot you know," she smiled as she fell onto the floor her vision filling in with black splotches, "Y-you're the one who… won." She closed her eyes that were slowing turning into the colour purple, and stopped breathing.

Meanwhile… (Continued in Jack's P.O.V)

I started walking towards her, and was about to punch her when she sent a kick flying directly at my face. I staggered back, getting my balance back together, but she took the chance and punched me in the gut, causing my staff to go flying in the air, completely out of my reach. I tumbled onto the cold ground, and hit my head, and I gripped the bleeding pain seeping into my arm. I flinched when I felt she was about to stab me, quickly closing my eyes waiting for the upcoming pain in my gut.

When no pain came into my gut, I opened my icy blue eyes seeing the hooded girl extending my wooden staff out to me. I widened my blue eyes as I looked up at her, "Huh?" I uttered as I took the staff into my hands. The girl started walking away from me and I looked at my staff, then her. What's with this girl? I thought she was trying to kill me!

My thoughts were interrupted by a screech heard from down below the building, I quickly got up and peered over the ledge – my eyes narrowing at the sight I saw. "Help! HELP!" a little orange haired girl screamed as she backed up from some Fearlings that were three times larger than her. My heart instantly broke in half as I imagined Jamie or Sophie getting hurt in the same way. My heart beat quickened as I tried to jump off the rooftop. Next thing I knew I was being pulled back onto the rooftop by the hooded girl from before.

I glared at her, and she yelled, "Are you crazy or something?! If you walk into that barrier there's no going back!" I turned back and realized that her barrier was still standing there as pitch black as ever – no pun intended. I was about to say something to the hooded girl but when I turned my head back at her – she was gone.

I really need to get used to her disappearing like that.

The hooded girl jumped off the tall building and flew past all of the Fearlings holding her ebony blade out. She was so quick that you barely even saw her attack – but the next thing I saw was all of the Fearlings sliced in half slowly dissolving into dust on the ground.

The orange haired little girl's tensed shoulders softened and she ran towards the hooded girl who stepped back quickly. "Thank you for saving me! Thank you thank you!" she smiled brightly her green eyes glimmering. _Wait, the little girl can see her? So does that mean she's human too?_ I thought to myself as I leaned on my staff smiling at the hooded girl's reaction.

The hooded girl looked like she didn't know what to say, but she bent down and did the most amazing thing I had ever seen – she smiled – it was small and only for a moment but it was there nonetheless. I smiled slightly as well and chuckled at the little girl who hugged the hooded girl's legs tightly.

The little girl mumbled another thank you as she rubbed her short red hair against the hooded girl's tall legs. Once the little girl let go the hooded girl stated, "It was no problem. Now go back home safely okay? And make sure you stay close with your parents – then you will be fine." The red haired girl pouted slightly, "Will you be okay? Are you going to fight those things on your own?!" her eyes looking about to tear up.

The hooded girl sighed, "Don't worry. Jack Frost is helping me too." The girl jumped at the familiar characters name and laughed joyfully. "Tell Jackie I say hi!" she yelled happily as she rounded the corner and the hooded girl continued to wave at her.

The barrier began to fade, and Jack flew down off the building and started making his way to her. "You didn't have to do that… I thought you were trying to kill me, so why did you save her?" I questioned eagerly, wanting answers. The girl frowned and turned her back to me, "Does it really matter?"

I yelled, "Yes! Now, answer me, please!" I was sick of this stupid guessing game.

She stated plainly, "My mission was to exterminate you and the other guardians, not children."

Jack sighed, "So why did you help her!? You didn't have to help her you could have just left her there!"

She turned around and yelled at me her voice sounding sad to me cold ears, "B-because I saw me okay?! I saw myself in her okay?! Is that what you wanted to know?! "she sighed and turned back around controlling her sad state, "If I were her I would want someone to save me too."

I think I understood what she was trying to say, and I was about to ask her something else but she started coughing and tumbled onto the ground. I ran towards her and quickly asked with worry in my voice, "Are you okay?!"

She croaked, "Y-yeah, I'm fine…" as she sat hunched over and clenched her pale fists on the ground. She coughed out some blood and started choking. I patted her back and asked again, "Are you sure you're okay?" I noticed the dark sword she dropped was fading away slowly – and I didn't really understand why. Was it because she was hurt?

Suddenly, she started to get up and I helped her up by offering her my hand – she obviously slapped it away but she ended up almost falling down again so she did end up getting help from me not matter how much she hated to admit it. I had no clue why she was working for Pitch but he obviously must have had something on her in order to make her fight for this long.

"GOLDIE!" she yelled out of the blue. worry clear in her voice. My head turned away from her and I noticed down the street there were a bunch of Yeti's holding Goldie on what looked like a medical bed- the thing that stood out the most was the portal to North's Workshop. I furrowed my white eyebrows as I started yelling at them, "HEY! What are you guys doing?! What happened to" – I heard a thud from behind me so I turned back around quickly. I saw the hooded girl lying unconscious on the ground mumbling something to herself as her vision began to blur.

My eyes narrowed and I was about to go to her when I noticed North standing behind her holding a crowbar in his other hand. I glared at him as I ran to him but he already picked the girl up before I could say anything. "HEY! What the hell are you doing?! Put her down! She didn't hurt me or anyone! Let her go!" I yelled crazily as he slung the lifeless girl over his shoulder.

"Sorry Jack. This has to be done," and he started to walk away from me towards the portal, where I also saw Tooth fluttering in the air. I ran after him, "You don't understand, she didn't hurt me – she saved a little girl for God's sake! You can't just take her away! Tooth, help me stop him!"

Tooth fluttered in front of me saying calmly, "Jack!"

I yelled angrily, clearly annoyed, "WHAT?!"

She looked down, appearing sad, "B-Bunnymund might die… we don't know if he will be okay…"

"WHAT?!" I screamed and my eyes narrowed as I scanned to look for Bunnymund anywhere but all I saw was another medical bed and it was covered with a black sheet.

No… this can't be! Bunny was dead? He could have died? What the hell is going on?!

**Writer's note:**

**FINALLY! I finished writing this whole chapter and I'm really proud of myself for finally finishing it! :F I hope you enjoyed and can check out my Deviantart account if you want to see all of my OCs. My account name is ~MidnightShadowgirl25. Hope you like ^^ please review or PM if you have any suggestions or comments about this chapter! I always love to talk! ;) I apologize for the lack of updating but I was busy with exams ALL month, so I'm lucky I worked on it all day today! Thanks to all of the reviewers, you always make me happy! **** Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
